Uguale o Diversa?
by Lady Candy
Summary: NC-17, AU, MM, CC Maria è una ragazza nuova nella città di Roswell, ma qualcosa o qualcuno sa che in realtà è casa sua
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1  
  
Era il primo giorno in una nuova scuola per Maria, in una nuova città, in una nuova vita. si guardava intorno: la gente del New Mexico era così diversa dalla gente della Florida. sapeva bene il motivo per cui la sua vita doveva essere a Roswell, ma non sapeva esattamente se sarebbe riuscita a capire le risposte alle tante domande che ogni giorno si faceva dalla volta che era stata adottata.lei sapeva di non essere una ragazza come tutte le altre, però non sapeva che non era sola.c'erano altri come lei.bisognava solo trovarli. L'unica cosa che aveva della sua vera famiglia era un ciondolo con un turbine sopra e una sfera ovale, grigia metallizzata che ricordava vagamente un ferma carte, e aveva impresso sopra lo steso simbolo del ciondolo, lei sapeva che qualcosa voleva dire, ma cosa no.dopo il ciondolo e la sfera non aveva nulla, ma soprattutto non sapeva nulla, non sapeva cosa l'aspettava in quella tranquilla quasi monotona città di Roswell.  
  
NANCY: "Max tesoro, potresti dire a Michael che oggi deve fare il doppio turno, purtroppo devo andare a fare una visita medica." urlò dal piano superiore la donna al figlio che stava ripulendo la macchina del caffè nel Crash Down.  
  
MAX: "No, mamma, non mi puoi farmi questo! Questa volta glielo dici tu, l'ultima volta mi ha rotto le scatole per delle mezz'ore dicendomi che non era giusto, che dovevo avvisarlo prima, che dovevo avere più responsabilità, che."  
  
NANCY: "Max fai il bravo, diglielo tu io devo scappare, ciao" così dicendo aprì la porta.  
  
MAX: "No, mamma aspetta, io adesso devo andare a scuola non so se lo vedo." troppo tardi era già uscita e Max era in ritardo, e comunque era sicuro che avrebbe visto Michael.  
  
PRESIDE: "Bene ragazzi, da oggi avrete una nuova compagna di classe, si chiama Maria è appena arrivata dalla Florida, conto su di voi perché la facciate sentire a suo agio" così dicendo aprì la porta dell'aula e una ragazza bionda comparì dalla soglia. Aveva i capelli lisci lunghi fino a quasi le ginochia, gli occhi verdi e due perfette labbra rosee e carnose. Era alta e magra, aveva la carnagione molto chiara, ma era in perfetta tonalità con il trucco e i vestiti che le donavano molto. Il trucco era molto acqua e sapone; indossava una stretta maglia rosa e viola che le lasciavano scoperta la pancia e una paio di Jeans blu. Liz, Alex e Kyle guardavano la nuova arrivata con aria interrogativa e si guardavano a vicenda, avevano la sensazione di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma dove non ne avevano la minima idea. Maria non appena entrò in classe fece un sorriso timido ai nuovi compagni quando il suo sguardo si soffermò su una ragazza carina, con i capelli castani lunghi, magra e di media altezza, Liz: una sensazione di calore la pervase e le sorrise con un sorriso di trentasei denti, questa cambiò il suo precedente sguardo interrogativo in un uno un po' più affettuoso, così le sorrise anche lei, non sapendo esattamente il perché.  
  
PROFESSORESSA: "Benvenuta a Roswell Maria, siediti pure lì." indicando un banco vuoto di fianco a Kyle.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie" andandosi a sedere.  
  
Finita la lezione, Maria stava raccogliendo i libri dal banco, tutti i ragazzi erano usciti tranne Kyle, che le si avvicinò.  
  
KYLE: "Salve" Maria sorrise era la prima persona sua coetanea che la salutava.  
  
MARIA: "Salve, io mi chiamo Maria" porgendogli la mano. Il ragazzo la strinse e una forte energia lo scavalcò. pensò Kyle.  
  
Durante il pranzo Liz era seduta al tavolo con Max, Michael e Alex.  
  
LIZ: "Avete visto la ragazza nuova?" rivolta a Max e Michael.  
  
MICHAEL: "Io no, com'è? Carina?" con un sorriso da sbruffone sulla bocca.  
  
MAX: "Neanche io l'ho vista" affermò addentando il suo panino.  
  
ALEX: "È molto carina"  
  
KYLE: "Sì ed è anche un'altra cosa" arrivò Kyle dalle spalle di Max e Michael, guardando Liz e Alex. I due ragazzi capirono che lui voleva parlare con loro e di certo Max e Michael non potevano sentire.  
  
LIZ: "Alex io vado a.a.in biblioteca" balbettò cercando una scusa.  
  
ALEX: "Vengo anche io, Kyle ti ricordi che dobbiamo fare quella ricerca?" Kyle annuì e i tre ragazzi se ne andarono salutando gli altri due.  
  
MICHAEL: "Kyle che studia? Questa me l'ero persa! Io vorrei tanto sapere che cos'hanno quei tre sempre da nascondere." seguendoli con lo sguardo.  
  
MAX: "Lo vorrei sapere anche io"  
  
MICHAEL: "Insomma Max, Liz è la tua ragazza non te le poni certe domande?"  
  
MAX: "No, io mi fido di lei: se deve dirmi qualche cosa sa dove trovarmi.cambiando discorso: oggi devi fare il doppio turno al Crash Down" cercando di essere disinvolto.  
  
MICHAEL: "No, basta è la seconda volta in una settimana, dovresti avvertirmi prima, non è giusto! Non hai un po' di responsabilità?" chiese arrabbiato.  
  
MAX: "Va bene va bene basta, ormai me li ricordo a memoria i tuoi discordi, mi dispiace ma devi sostituire mia madre" Michael sbuffò.  
  
LIZ: "Allora? Cos'hai scoperto?" appoggiando i libri su un tavolo in biblioteca.  
  
KYLE: "Di preciso non lo so, ma emana una forte energia" disse serio.  
  
ALEX: "Questo non significa niente" chiudendo la porta della biblioteca e vedendo se ci fosse qualcuno in giro.  
  
KYLE: "E chi te lo dice?" rivolto ad Alex.  
  
ALEX: "Il fatto che hai detto la stessa cosa delle precedenti sei persone"  
  
KYLE: "Questa volta è diverso" un moto di rabbia gli si infiltrava nelle vene.  
  
ALEX: "Perché dovrebbe essere diverso?" a questo punto i due ragazzi si stavano fronteggiando e come sempre Liz dovette mettere un freno.  
  
LIZ: "Va bene ragazzi, adesso basta." mettendosi tra i due ".la tengo d'occhio io, però smettetela di litigare"  
  
KYLE: "Liz questa volta sono sicuro che è lei"  
  
LIZ: "Lo scopriremo presto" guardando alternamente i due ragazzi.  
  
ISABEL: "Salve ragazzi" due ragazze bionde si sederono al tavolo con Max e Michael, la prima era alta molto bella con capelli lunghi e lisci, la seconda era bassa aveva gli occhi di un azzurro ghiaccio che penetravano ed aveva capelli riccissimi.  
  
TESS: "Ciao"  
  
MAX e MICHAEL: "Ciao ragazze"  
  
MAX: "Avete sentito della nuova arrivata? Liz ce ne stava parlando prima"  
  
TESS: "Io l'ho vista è una ragazza strana"  
  
MICHAEL: "Perché strana?"  
  
TESS: "Da quel che ne so è stata adottata, ma ora vive da sola, si è appena trasferita a Roswell, prima viveva in Florida."  
  
ISABEL: "E come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?"  
  
TESS: "Ho sentito il preside che ne parlava alla professoressa Topson"  
  
MICHAEL: "E cos'altro sai di lei?"  
  
TESS: "Che è molto maleducata"  
  
MAX: "E questo come lo sai?"  
  
TESS: "Oggi mi sono avvicinata per parlarle, ma lei si è girata dall'altra parte ed è andata via"  
  
MICHAEL: "Chissà perché quando una persona parla con te è sempre maleducata"  
  
MAX: "Forse perché Tess non fa altro che mettere a disagio la gente"  
  
ISABEL: "O forse perché si sente sempre superiore"  
  
MICHAEL: "O magari perché insulta sempre una persona quando le parla" la ragazza era sempre più seccata quel dialogo a tre non le piaceva per niente.  
  
MAX: "Potrebbe anche essere perchè quando parla non ha peli sulla lingua"  
  
TESS: "Scusate ragazzi state parlando come se io non fossi presente"  
  
ISABEL: "Dai che stavamo scherzando"  
  
MICHAEL: "Io no" disse fermamente.  
  
MAX: "Neanche io" e così i due ragazzi si alzarono in piedi ed andarono via senza neanche salutare.  
  
KYLE: "Bene Liz, te ti occupi di fartela amica, io e Alex cercheremo il suo indirizzo"  
  
LIZ: "Perfetto.ragazzi un ultima cosa: ho deciso di dire tutta la verità a Max" i due ragazzi la guardarono sorpresi, lei aveva appena sputato le parole e subito si sentì sollevata.  
  
ALEX: "No Liz non puoi" le ripeté per la milionesima volta.  
  
LIZ: "L'unica cosa che non posso fare è mentirgli ancora"  
  
KYLE: "Cosa pensi che ti dirà? Secondo te se scopre che sei un'aliena vorrà ancora stare con te?"  
  
LIZ: "Questo è un rischio che sono disposta a correre"  
  
ALEX: "Non lo fare Liz"  
  
KYLE: "Sono d'accordo con Alex, presto te ne pentirai"  
  
LIZ: "Spero di no, ma io glielo dico" e così usci dalla stanza e andò a cercare Max.  
  
MICHAEL: "A che ora devo venire al Crash Down?" chiese ormai rassegnato.  
  
MAX: "Alle 4 in punto"  
  
MICHAEL: "Ok, ciao Max"  
  
MAX: "Ciao" seguì con lo sguardo Michael che sparì nel corridoio per poi guardare Liz che gli stava venendo incontro.  
  
LIZ: "Ciao Max"  
  
MAX: "Ehi, dov'eri finita?" i due ragazzi si baciarono, Liz lo guardò dritto degl'occhi e si fece seria.  
  
LIZ: "Ti devo parlare"  
  
MAX: "Ma certo"  
  
LIZ: "Non qui"  
  
MAX: "Vieni" il ragazzo la condusse nella stanza dei cancellini.  
  
LIZ: "Ti devo dire una cosa importante"  
  
MAX: "Oh-mio-Dio!." il ragazzo era senza parole.  
  
LIZ: "Max se ora vuoi urlare ti prego non farlo, io te l'ho detto perché ti amo e mi fido di te. Se non mi vuoi più vedere cercherò di capirti." così sorrise, un sorriso rassegnato, e uscì dalla stanza, Max non aveva il coraggio di fermarla e non lo fece, doveva riflettere e aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno per farlo. Michael!  
  
Arrivato a casa Max compose il numero di telefono dell'amico:  
  
TRACY: "Pronto?" chiese una vocina di una bambina di almeno cinque anni.  
  
MAX: "Ciao piccola, sono Max"  
  
TRACY: "Ciao fratellone, adesso ti passo Micky" la bambina in realtà non era sorella di Max, ma di Michael, solo che voleva così tanto bene a Max che lo trattava come un secondo fratello maggiore. Inoltre Tracy e Michael avevano un altro fratellino di un anno.  
  
MAX: "Grazie"  
  
TRACY: "Ciao" salutò.  
  
Dopo qualche secondo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Max"  
  
MAX: "Michael ho scoperto perché Liz, Kyle e suo fratello sono sempre così misteriosi" disse con una voce un po' cupa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Spara"  
  
MAX: "Io spero che tu sia seduto." Michael annuì anche se sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe potuto vederlo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sì sono seduto, coraggio non farmi stare sulle spine"  
  
MICHAEL: "Che cosa?!?!?!?!" urlò.  
  
MAX: "Hai capito bene"  
  
MICHAEL: "Sì certo, se ne sei convinto tu"  
  
MAX: "Non stavo scherzando"  
  
MICHAEL: "Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?"  
  
MAX: "Me lo ha detto lei"  
  
MICHAEL: "Magari vuole farti solo uno scherzo"  
  
MAX: "Non credo, era seria"  
  
MICHAEL: "Va bene Max, ho capito. Ti do un consiglio: quando la rivedi parlale, comportati normalmente se ci tieni veramente a lei."  
  
MAX: "Certo che ci tengo"  
  
MICHAEL: "Allora diglielo"  
  
MAX: "Lo farò, grazie Michael"  
  
MICHAEL: "Prego" e mise giù la cornetta. pensò il ragazzo non appena mise giù il telefono.  
  
Il pomeriggio al Crash Down, Max e Michael erano a servire i tavoli come al loro solito quando entrarono Liz, Alex e Kyle e si sedettero al loro solito tavolo, Max se ne accorse e come se niente fosse andò a prendere l'ordinazione.  
  
MAX: "Salve ragazzi, cosa volete mangiare?"  
  
KYLE: "Al diavolo i convenevoli, se dici a qualcuno quello che ti ha detto Liz, ti uccido!" Max lo guardò un po' impaurito.  
  
LIZ: "Kyle?!?!" lo sgridò la ragazza.  
  
MAX: "Non dirò più a nessuno quello che Liz mi ha detto" Alex, Kyle e Liz lo guardarono interrogativi.  
  
ALEX: "Come non dirai PIÙ a nessuno quello che ti ha detto Liz? L'hai già detto a qualcuno?" in quel momento arrivò Michael da dietro a Max.  
  
MICHAEL: "Salve cari alieni!" quasi urlando e sorridendo.  
  
ALEX: "Oh no! Ti prego dimmi che non gliel'hai detto!" Max guardò Liz, lei lo capì e gli sorrise, lui si senti molto più sollevato, ma comunque in colpa per aver detto tutto anche a Michael.  
  
I tre ordinarono e Max portò loro da bere, quando nel Crash Down entrò Maria.non appena sentì la porta del Crash Down aprirsi Michael si voltò e si ritrovò davanti a una dea, un angelo. il ragazzo aveva gli occhi spalancati quasi stava sbavando, la bionda gli si avvicinò sorridendo.  
  
MARIA: "Salve io sono Maria" si presentò con una voce raggiante.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sa-salve, i-o so-sono Mi- Mi-chael" balbettò preso da un assalto di desiderio.per qualche strano motivo questa ragazza gli faceva saltare tutto il sistema mentale, gli ormoni ballavano la lap-dance (si scrive così?) tra loro mentre i suoi neuroni russavano in preda a una stanchezza tremenda.  
  
MARIA: "Sto cercando il Sig. Parker, è lui il proprietario di questo posto vero?" chiese senza smettere di sorridere.  
  
Max, Liz, Alex e Kyle avevano assistito a tutta la scena dal tavolo e Max si avvicinò a Michael e Maria.  
  
MAX: "Sì è lui, purtroppo in questo momento non c'è!"  
  
MARIA: "Quando posso trovarlo?" chiese gentilmente.  
  
MAX: "Sinceramente non so se questa sera torna presto, comunque se è urgente puoi chiedere a me io sono suo figlio, mi chiamo Max" si presentò.  
  
LIZ: "Cosa vorrà dal padre di Max?"  
  
KYLE: "Non lo so, però lo dovrai scoprire tu, devi diventare la sua migliore amica"  
  
LIZ: "Perché io?"  
  
ALEX: "Lo hai detto tu a pranzo"  
  
LIZ: "Giusto, va bene ci penso io"  
  
MARIA: "Volevo solo chiedergli se hanno bisogno di un'altra cameriera"  
  
MAX: "Vuoi venire a lavorare qui? Per me non ci sarà nessun problema, ma appena torna mio padre glielo chiederò, puoi darci il tuo numero di telefono?"  
  
MARIA: "Veramente mi sono appena trasferita e il numero di telefono ancora non ce l'ho però potrete trovarmi qua di fronte, ogni tanto andrò all'UFO center a dare una mano al Sig. Milton"  
  
MAX: "Ah sì? Anche la mia ragazza lavora lì"  
  
MARIA: "Che bello, comunque oggi è il primo giorno, sarò lì fino alle otto, se avete bisogno potete trovarmi lì!" dicendo questo salutò e se ne andò sempre sorridente. Michael era stato zitto per tutta la conversazione tra Max e la ragazza, a bocca aperta senza riuscire a mettere insieme due suoni per fare una parola.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma chi è quella ragazza?" chiese a Max vedendola entrare all'UFO center.  
  
MAX: "Penso che sia la nuova arrivata, ti ricordi che Liz ce ne aveva accennato a pranzo?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Può darsi che sia lei, Max." poi guardandolo negl'occhi ".mi sono innamorato!" Max scoppiò a ridere.  
  
MAX: "Tu di lei?" continuando a ridere. Tutti i ragazzi a scuola credevano che Michael non avesse molto interesse per le ragazze visto che era uscito con poche di loro, perché pensava sempre e solo a lavorare e a preoccuparsi della scuola o della famiglia.  
  
MICHAEL: "È stato un colpo di fulmine!" ammise continuando a guardare Max. L'altro ragazzo scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, poi i due tornarono da Liz e gli altri.  
  
LIZ: "Cosa voleva?" chiese curiosa.  
  
MAX: "Vuole venire a lavorare qui"  
  
ALEX: "Bene" disse con uno sguardo pensieroso.  
  
MAX: "Perché bene?"  
  
ALEX: "Penso che non siano fatti tuoi"  
  
LIZ: "Alex!" lo sgridò la sorella, poi si rivolse a Max e Michael "Pensiamo che sia una di noi" Kyle si alzò in piedi guardando Max.  
  
KYLE: "Sapete anche troppo, dov'è andata quella ragazza?" chiese poi rivolgendosi a Michael.  
  
MICHAEL: "Lavora all'UFO center"  
  
LIZ: "Che cosa?" chiese incredula, poi guardò Kyle ".è compito mio, stanne fuori, finché non ti dico che puoi entrare" Kyle la guardò con rabbia.  
  
KYLE: "La grande e intelligente Liz ha parlato: tu decidi di dire tutto a Max, tu decidi quello che dobbiamo fare, tu decidi tutto." poi con un tono più moderato ".non so vuoi decidere anche se devo o non devo andare in bagno?" la ragazza si alzò a sua volta e lo fronteggiò.  
  
LIZ: "Ho detto che ci penso io!" i due continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco quando Michael si mise in mezzo con grande sorpresa di tutti.  
  
MICHAEL: "Calmatevi ragazzi." tutti si girarono verso di lui ".tra i due litiganti il terzo code, quindi ci penserò io a lei!" affermò con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.  
  
ALEX: "Non se ne parla nemmeno" Liz e Kyle annuendo furono d'accordo.  
  
MAX: "Invece per me è una buona idea: lei non sospetterà mai di me e Michael"  
  
LIZ: "E perché no?" chiese curiosa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Bhè, se Kyle è riuscito a riconoscerla è possibile che anche lei abbia riconosciuto lui" Alex era pensieroso   
  
ALEX: "È sensato, il ragionamento non fa una grinza, per me va bene" Liz e Kyle lo guardarono, lui era fermamente convinto e poi anche loro annuirono.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2All'UFO center, Michael arrivò da Maria con una bibita in mano e un altro dei suoi sorrisi stampati in faccia.  
  
MARIA: "Ciao, tu sei il ragazzo del Crash Down!" disse ricambiando il sorriso.  
  
MICHAEL: "S-sì, so-sono io!"  
  
MARIA: "Non av-avere pa-paura." gli fece eco sorridendo ".abbaio ma non mordo" sorridendo nuovamente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Il Sig. Parker mi ha mandato a dirti che per lui va bene se vieni a lavorare al locale, ha detto che puoi iniziare domani" Maria sorrise ancora, Michael disse la frase tutto d'un fiato per evitare di balbettare e sembrava particolarmente imbarazzato.  
  
MARIA: "Che bello, sono felice, grazie per avermi fatto da postino" gli tese la mano, lui la prese e un senso di tristezza e solitudine pura rapì il suo corpo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Come mai fai due lavori?" chiese serio, quella sensazione intanto non l'aveva lasciato, e lui d'altronde non aveva lasciato la mano della ragazza. Gli occhi della ragazza si fecero lentamente tristi.  
  
MARIA: "Bhè ecco.io vivo da sola.non ho parenti qui a Roswell.quindi.devo arrangiarmi in qualche modo, non so se mi spiego" Michael capì di aver pigiato un tasto sbagliato.  
  
MICHAEL: "Scusa non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi" la ragazza sorrise leggermente.  
  
MARIA: "No no anzi, capita raramente che qualcuno si preoccupi per me, mi fa piacere, ti ringrazio" sfoggiando un altro dei suoi sorrisi.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sono venuto anche a portarti questo" porgendogli un bicchiere di carta coperto con dentro del caffè.  
  
MARIA: "Ti ringrazio,." prese il caffè ".però adesso puoi lasciarmi la mano?" Michael rimase impietrito, non si era neanche accorto che le teneva ancora la mano, subito la rilasciò e sorrise un po' imbarazzato.  
  
MICHAEL: "Scusa" Maria sorrise cercando quasi di non scoppiare a ridere. Piano con una mano gli accarezzò una guancia, cosa che fece salire il desiderio di Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Che dolce che sei, mi piacciono i ragazzi timidi!" lui la guardò "Mi faresti un piacere."  
  
MICHAEL: "Dimmi!" con un tono audace.  
  
MARIA: "Metti a cuccia il cagnolino qui sotto" poi con una mano andò ad accarezzare l'erezione sempre più crescente del ragazzo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa?" chiese gemendo quando anche l'altra mano congiunse la prima.  
  
Maria si avvicinò e iniziò a baciargli il collo, continuando a massaggiare il suo desiderio, pian piano le sue piccole mani iniziarono a slacciare i pantaloni di lui e Michael gemette nuovamente.  
  
MARIA: "Lo so che non ci conosciamo." immergendo le mani nei boxer di lui ".ma ti voglio! Qui! Ora!"  
  
MICHAEL: "Mariaaaa, sìììììììì" sibilò lui, la ragazza sorrise, certo che l'aveva imparato in fretta il suo nome lei abbassò la bocca fino a raggiungere l'elastico dei boxer di lui, facendoglieli cadere ai piedi, si mise in ginocchio e iniziò a.  
  
MARIA: "Michael?" sventolando una mano davanti alla faccia di lui, che fissandola sembrava svegliarsi da un sogno ad occhi aperti."Stai bene?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Sì, ma." riprendendosi un pochino e capendo che stava veramente sognando ad occhi aperti.  
  
MARIA: "Ti stavo chiedendo se mi potevi fare un favore." sempre con il solito sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sì certo!" rispose sinceramente.  
  
MARIA: "Mi dici a che ora devo venire?" non appena sentì la parola "venire" la sua mente iniziò a galoppare un'altra volta, ma questa volta si fermò in tempo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Vieni verso le cinque e mezzo" Maria annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie"  
  
MICHAEL: "Bhè, allora io vado" avvicinandosi all'uscita retrocedendo per continuare a guardare la ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Ok"  
  
MICHAEL: "Sto uscendo" arrivando alla porta.  
  
MARIA: "Va bene, ciao"  
  
MICHAEL: "Sono uscito, eh?" il ragazzo era fuori con il corpo ma non con il cuore, quello lo aveva lasciato a lei.  
  
MARIA: "Che ragazzo strano" pensò ad alta voce non appena lui chiuse la porta dietro di se.  
  
Michael si diresse verso il locale.  
  
MICHAEL: "Wow, certo che quella ragazza è proprio.ma che ti prende Michael, svegliati, non ti puoi fare abbindolare da una ragazza!" e aprì la porta del Crash Down.  
  
MAX: "Allora com'è andata?" chiese non appena l'amico rientrò nel locale.  
  
MICHAEL: "Tutto bene domani alle cinque e mezzo sarà qui!" Max e Michael, guardarono Liz, Alex e Kyle e loro fecero altrettanto.  
  
Il giorno seguente, dopo le prime ore di lezione, Maria era seduta ad un tavolo tutta sola mentre pranzava, Michael le si avvicinò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ciao" con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra.  
  
MARIA: "Ehi, cosa ci fai qui?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Devo pranzare" Maria scosse la testa capendo la sciocchezza che aveva appena detto.  
  
MARIA: "Hai ragione, scusa" questa volta toccò a lei sentirsi imbarazzata.  
  
MICHAEL: "Posso sedermi?" indicando una sedia di fianco a lei vuota.  
  
MARIA: "Ma certo" disse togliendo la borsa dalla sedia.  
  
MICHAEL: "Allora come ti trovi a Roswell?" chiese per rompere il ghiaccio, oramai la sensazione di imbarazzo l'aveva abbandonato e lo stesso l'altra sensazione, quella di tristezza.  
  
MARIA: "Bhè, mi sembra una bella città solo che, gli unici con cui ho parlato della mia età siete te, Max, quel ragazzo biondo con gli occhi chiari." Michael gli ricordò il nome del ragazzo:  
  
MICHAEL: "Kyle" Maria annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Sì proprio lui, lo conosci?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Non molto bene." poi si avvicinò a lei sentendone il profumo di vaniglia, le si inclinò all'orecchio e le sussurrò qualche cosa ".sai, la gente di qui è tutta uguale!" Maria sorrise arrossendo.  
  
MARIA: "E gli alieni?" Michael si impietrì.  
  
MICHAEL: "Gli alieni?!?!" Maria annuì nuovamente.  
  
MARIA: "Certo, Roswell è famosa per la navicella caduta nel deserto qui vicino nel '47!" Michael sorrise e annuì.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ah, gli alieni, certo ci sono! Io sono uno di loro." scherzò ormai sentendosi a suo agio nonostante la presenza della ragazza  
  
MARIA: "Ah, sì" lei capì e stette al gioco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma certo"  
  
MARIA: "E dimmi caro alieno. cosa fanno qui gli Spaceboys per divertirsi?" sorrise maliziosamente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Bhè io una idea ce l'avrei" quella parola, "Spaceboy" Michael non sapeva il perché ma gli piaceva veramente tanto.  
  
**********inizio flashback di Michael***********  
  
MARIA: "Metti a cuccia il cagnolino qui sotto" poi con una mano andò ad accarezzare l'erezione sempre più crescente del ragazzo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa?" chiese gemendo quando anche l'altra mano congiunse l'altra.  
  
Maria si avvicinò e iniziò a baciargli il collo, continuando a massaggiare il suo desiderio, piano piano le sue piccole mani iniziarono a slacciare i pantaloni di lui e Michael gemette nuovamente.  
  
MARIA: "Lo so che non ci conosciamo." immergendo le mani nei boxer di lui ".ma ti voglio! Qui! Ora!"  
  
MICHAEL: "Mariaaaa, sìììììììì" la ragazza sorrise, certo che l'aveva imparato in fretta il suo nome lei abbassò la bocca fino a raggiungere l'elastico dei boxer di lui, facendoglieli cadere ai piedi, si mise in ginocchio e.  
  
*********fine flashback di Michael**********  
  
MICHAEL: "La sera per divertirsi si va in chiesa a pregare" poi scoppiò a ridere e la ragazza fece lo stesso, questa volta l'ondata di risate lasciò un'altra strana sensazione nell'aria, ma questa volta era diversa, felice e sollevata.  
  
MARIA: "Capisco, e tu cosa fai Spaceboy? Vai in chiesa?"  
  
MICHAEL: "No io mi astengo"  
  
MARIA: "Come mai?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Non ho di questi interessi, tu credi in Dio?"  
  
MARIA: "Non saprei: è come se qualcuno mi viene a chiedere se credo nei fantasmi o negli alieni"  
  
MICHAEL: "Ti ho già detto che sono un alieno" scherzò nuovamente.  
  
MARIA: "Ah, già dimenticavo" stette di nuovo al gioco.  
  
In quel momento arrivarono Isabel e Tess e si sedettero al tavolo dei due ragazzi.  
  
ISABEL: "Ciao Michael" civettò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Isabel Tess" disse con un tono cupo, quasi irritato.  
  
TESS: "Ma come? Non ci presenti la tua amica?" chiese civettando anche lei.  
  
MARIA: "Mi chiamo Maria!" si presentò da sola, le due ragazze la guardavano malissimo, come per dire: Vattene, questa è roba nostra!  
  
Maria si alzò in piedi sentendosi un po' incomoda.  
  
MICHAEL: "Dove vai?" vedendo la ragazza che iniziò a raccogliere la sua roba.  
  
MARIA: "Devo passare in segreteria prima che inizino le lezioni, ci vediamo questo pomeriggio, ciao"  
  
MICHAEL: "Ciao Maria" Michael fu l'unico a salutarla e la guardò allontanarsi.  
  
ISABEL: "Quella puttanella mi sta addosso" Michael iniziò a prendere tutte le sue cose, poi si alzò e guardò Isabel.  
  
MICHAEL: "Veramente tra te e Maria, la "puttanella" non e lei" sorrise e senza neanche salutare se ne andò, lasciando Isabel e Tess a bocca aperta.  
  
Maria intanto si era fermata alla bacheca scolastica a leggere i bigliettini, con i vari lavori.  
  
MARIA: "Cercasi massaggiatrice.non fa proprio per me" ormai aveva già scartato almeno quindici bigliettini con scritto CERCASI.Liz si avvicinò a lei.  
  
LIZ: "Ciao"  
  
MARIA: "Ciao.emh.tu sei Liz vero? La ragazza di Max.e sei anche nella mia classe" Liz sorrise e annuì.  
  
LIZ: "Sì, sono io." poi guardando tutte e due il resto dei CERCASI ".cosa stai cercando?"  
  
MARIA: "Un lavoro come Baby-sitter." puntando gli occhi su un foglio: trovato!  
  
LIZ: "Ma non lavori già all'UFO center e al Crash Down?"  
  
MARIA: "Sì, ma." fu interrotta dalla campanella ".scusami tanto Liz, ma devo proprio andare in segreteria" Liz annuì e Maria si mise il CERASI nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
  
LIZ: "Vuoi che ti accompagno? Così non ti perdi!"  
  
MARIA: "Grazie mi faresti un grandissimo favore!" le due ragazze si incamminarono.  
  
Nel pomeriggio dopo essere tornata a casa da scuola Maria andò a lavorare all'UFO center e poi all'orario stabilito si presentò al Crash Down che ancora era deserto.  
  
MARIA: "C'è nessuno? Sono Maria!" Michael sentendo la voce squillante della ragazza volò fuori dalla cucina.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ciao" pianto lì.  
  
MARIA: "Ciao Spaceboy" Michael sorrise, ancora quello pseudonimo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Benvenuta" Maria si guardò intorno.  
  
MARIA: "Sei solo?"  
  
MICHAEL: "No, c'è il cuoco in cucina, io comunque sono il tuo maestro ufficiale, ti devo insegnare a fare la cameriera!" sorrise pensando a quello che potrebbe insegnarle, grembiule e divisa a parte.  
  
MARIA: "Non ti preoccupare so già i trucchi del mestiere, basta che tu mi dica dove sono i menu così me li studio un po'"  
  
MICHAEL: "Però?!?! Sei appena arrivata e dai già degl'ordini!" rise.  
  
MARIA: "Non era un ordine, era una richiesta!" sorrise indietro.  
  
MICHAEL: "Bene, visto che sei così brava, vieni di là che ti faccio indossare l'uniforme" Maria fece una smorfia di disgusto.  
  
MARIA: "L'uniforme?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma certo, vieni" il ragazzo si mise dietro di lei e la spinse dolcemente nel retro.  
  
MARIA: "Sto bene?" uscendo dal bagno e facendo un giro su se stessa per far vedere meglio a Michael  
  
MICHAEL: "Perfetta" e come poteva dire il contrario? Il suo corpo era perfetto, le sue curve, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra, il suo collo, le sue curve, la sua vita, le sue curve, le sue gambe, le sue curve.il ragazzo si schiaffeggiò si disse mentalmente.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie" sorrise lievemente imbarazzata.  
  
MICHAEL: "Appena arrivano i primi clienti, mi fai subito vedere di cosa sei capace" facendole l'occhiolino.  
  
MARIA: "Ma sentitelo." rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare ".ieri era tutto timido e pacato.e adesso." sorrise ricordandolo balbettare.  
  
MICHAEL: "Mentre aspettiamo perché non mi racconti qualcosa di te?" Maria annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Ma certo.però prima posso fare una telefonata?" Michael annuì ".a che ora finiamo questa sera?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Verso le sette e mezzo puoi andare a casa!" Maria annuì e ringraziò, poi si diresse verso il telefono, Michael se ne andò in sala, la ragazza prese il foglietto dalla tasca e iniziò a comporre il numero.  
  
VOCE: "Sì chi parla?" chiese una voce femminile al di là della linea.  
  
MARIA: "Salve, lei è la Signora DeLuca?"  
  
VOCE: "Sì sono io"  
  
MARIA: "Buonasera signora, io sono Maria, volevo sapere se quel lavoro di Baby-sitter è ancora libero" la donna sorrise ringraziando il cielo.  
  
AMY: "Cara ragazza capiti proprio a pennello." Maria si sentì più sollevata ".facciamo una cosa questa sera verso le otto vieni a casa mia, ci dovrebbe anche essere l'indirizzo sul foglietto." Maria guardò.  
  
MARIA: "Sì"  
  
AMY: "Bene, vieni alle otto e parliamo, intanto ti faccio conoscere i miei figli."  
  
MARIA: "Quanti ne ha?"  
  
AMY: "Tre." Maria ingoiò pensò ".però uno è già grande, ma gli altri due sarai tu ad accudirli." Maria si sentì appena un po' più sollevata.  
  
MARIA: "Ok, allora questa sera alle otto in punto sarò da lei" si salutarono e la ragazza annuì.  
  
Maria raggiunse Michael, quando entrarono Liz e Kyle nel locale.  
  
MICHAEL: "Forza tocca a te" Maria andò dai due ragazzi seguita a ruota da Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Ciao ragazzi" la ragazza sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi.  
  
LIZ: "Ciao Maria, ti trovi bene qui al Crash Down?" chiese per rompere il ghiaccio.  
  
MARIA: "Sì moltissimo, poi lui." indicando Michael ".mi ha detto che è un alieno, così quando ho bisogno di qualche cosa lui può farlo, giusto?" rivolgendosi al ragazzo dietro di lei. Lui annuì.  
  
LIZ: "Un nuovo alieno tra noi" disse capendo lo scherzo.  
  
MARIA: "Bene ragazzi, volete ordinare?"  
  
KYLE: "Io vorrei una soda e un hamburger!" Maria se lo annotò sul foglio delle ordinazioni, poi guardò Liz.  
  
LIZ: "Vorrei un colpo di vento alieno e anelli di Saturno" la cameriera scrisse anche questo.  
  
MARIA: "Benissimo" andò verso la cucina a portare l'ordinazione lasciando Michael con Liz e Kyle.  
  
LIZ: "Ma che ti sei inventato?" chiese un po' arrabbiata.  
  
MICHAEL: "Stavo solo scherzando!"  
  
LIZ: "L'ho capito, ma cerca di non farle capire niente"  
  
MICHAEL: "No tranquilla"  
  
KYLE: "Max dov'è?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Gli ho chiesto di lasciarmi campo libero, e siccome questa sera come al solito non verrà nessuno, Josè se ne andrà presto e così dovrete fare anche voi"  
  
LIZ: "Certo non ti preoccupare" si limitò a dire con uno sguardo e un sorriso malizioso.  
  
MARIA: "Spaceboy" urlò Maria dalla cucina.  
  
MICHAEL: "Arrivo" poi facendo l'occhiolino a Liz e a Kyle che sorrisero si diresse verso il bancone della cucina.  
  
MARIA: "Fammi vedere dove tenete i bicchieri" chiese guardandosi intorno cercandoli con lo sguardo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Certo, come vuole principessa!" Maria si irrigidì un tantino.  
  
MARIA: "Mi stai prendendo in giro?"  
  
MICHAEL: "Io?" con aria di finta inconsapevolezza.  
  
Qualche mezz'ora dopo, come previsto il locale era deserto a parte Maria e Michael, infatti non c'era nessuno.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria sono le sette e un quarto, ti va di cenare con me questa sera?" propose.  
  
MARIA: "Non posso, mi dispiace." con tono mortificato ".ho un appuntamento di." stava per dire di lavoro, ma Michael la tagliò.  
  
MICHAEL: "No, grazie. Non voglio sapere tutti i particolari, comunque qui oramai non c'è niente da fare puoi andare a casa" disse sconsolato evitando il suo sguardo. Ma Maria non era completamente rincitrullita fortunatamente.  
  
MARIA: "Ti prometto che domani sera verrò con te, sempre che l'invito sia ancora valido" Michael annuì.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ovviamente" Maria si diresse verso lo spogliatoio dove si cambiò.  
  
Pochi minuti più tardi.  
  
MARIA: "Se vuoi aspetto finché non chiudi tutto"  
  
MICHAEL: "Non importa" ancora un po' triste per il rifiuto della ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Guarda che per me non fa nessuna differenza" Michael rifiutò di nuovo e lei non insistette più di tanto.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ciao"  
  
MARIA: "Ciao a domani" la ragazza vide gli occhi tristi di Michael e un qualche cosa la spinse verso di lui che era ancora seduto al bancone.  
  
Michael la vide avvicinarsi come in una scena a rallentatore, lei si inclinò su di lui e gli diede un bacio molto caldo su una guancia, il ragazzo rabbrividì.  
  
Non riuscendo a trattenere i suoi ormoni prese la ragazza per un braccio e la baciò duramente in bocca, facendo scivolare la lingua dentro la sua bocca. Anche lei presa da un getto di fuoco buttò in terra la giacca e la borsa e ricambiò il bacio con tutta la passione che meritava, Michael la prese in braccio e le sollevò la gonna in modo di andare ad accarezzare l'interno coscia di lei.  
  
MARIA: "Michaeeeel" gemette. La mano di lui arrivò agli slip bianchi di lei e glieli sfilò, poi tornò su massaggiando.  
  
MICHAEL: "Grazie Maria" la ragazza si destò come da un sogno.  
  
MARIA: "E di cosa?" chiese titubante.  
  
MICHAEL: "Del bacio risanatore" Maria si guardò intorno spaesata, quello che era appena successo era stato frutto della sua fantasia, ma sembrava così vero.  
  
La biondina uscì dal Crash Down diretta verso casa, si sarebbe fatta una doccia e sarebbe corsa dalla Sig.ra DeLuca.  
  
MARIA: "Maria, ma che ti prende? Quello è un ragazzo come tanti."  
  
***********inizio flashback di Maria**********  
  
MICHAEL: "Non molto bene.sai, la gente di qui è tutta uguale!"  
  
***********fine flashback di Maria**********  
  
E sorrise di nuovo al pensiero di lui che si avvicinava a lei.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maria era puntualissima, otto meno tre minuti, bhè forse un po' in anticipo.era perfetta: si era appena fatta una bella doccia, si era vestita con una minigonna nera mozzafiato, una camicia bianca e solito trucco molto acqua e sapone, capelli raccolti con due ciocche hai lati che le ricadevano sulle spalle, per poi scivolare sul petto; prese fuori lo specchietto dalla borsa si guardò un momento. MARIA: "Sei bellissima!" modesta la ragazza, ma su chi voleva far colpo? ;)  
  
Il campanello di casa DeLuca suonò. AMY: "Micky tesoro, vai tu ad aprire deve essere la nuova Baby-sitter" Michael era appena uscito dalla doccia e ora era intento ad asciugarsi i capelli, ed era vestito in un bel nulla, solo un asciugamani intorno alla vita e un asciugamani in mano che gli sfregava i capelli. MICHAEL: "Va bene!" poi pensò sarà di nuovo una di quelle vecchie zitelle, rompiscatole con il sedere grosso come un camion e la dentiera era così abituato a certe cose che oramai non ci fece più caso, non si disturbò neanche a mettersi qualcosa addosso.  
  
Maria era pronta a sfoggiare uno dei suoi più dolci sorrisi, sentì la porta aprirsi, alzò la testa, alzò gli occhi, e questi si allargarono in stupore come quelli della persona che le stava di fronte. MARIA: "Spaceboy?" la ragazza fece una intensa ricognizione del corpo di Michael e quasi il fiato le veniva meno non si poteva almeno mettere qualcosa addosso? si chiese. MICHAEL: "Maria?" anche lui fece una breve ricognizione del corpo di lei, i suoi occhi si fermarono sulla sua minigonna che metteva in risalto le sue perfette gambe e le sue altrettanto perfette curve. MARIA: "Scusa devo aver sbagliato casa!" quando fece per andarsene Michael la prese per un braccio e la fermò. MICHAEL: "No aspetta" un brivido freddo percosse tutti e due.  
  
Maria si avvicinò a Michael pian piano gli tolse l'asciugamano dalle mani, Michael fece lo stesso con la giacca di lei. I due indumenti volarono interra seguiti subito dopo dalla camicetta, dalla minigonna e dalle calze di lei, Maria aiuto il ragazzo a toglierle gli slip alzando i piedi, lui si inginocchiò per sfilarglieli meglio, poi si rialzò e le tolse il reggiseno, ora lei era completamente nuda, sulla veranda di casa di lui. Ma questo a loro non importava, Maria tolse l'asciugamani dalle anche di Michael, lui si inginocchiò e iniziò a baciargli lo stomaco, Maria trafisse le sue mani nei capelli di lui, che la tenne fermamente dalle anche, lui tracciava piccoli cerchi con la lingua sotto l'ombelico di lei e pian piano scendendo.  
  
AMY: "Maria.benvenuta!" le tenne fuori la mano in forma di saluto mentre l'altra sorreggeva un bambino di circa un anno. MARIA: "Gra-grazie" si riprese subito ecco, è successo un'altra volta AMY: "Micky, perché non hai fatto accomodare questa bellissima ragazza" MICHAEL: "Cosa?" Michael si voltò verso la madre, e ora toccò a lui risvegliarsi. AMY: "E poi non ti potevi mettere qualcosa addosso?" Michael annuì ancora intontito e andò in camera sua a rivestirsi. MARIA: "Buonasera signora io sono Maria" prendendo e stringendo la mano della donna. AMY: "Prego, accomodati" MARIA: "Grazie"  
  
Le due donne erano sedute sul divano e Amy aveva appena finito di far vedere la casa alla ragazza. AMY: "Questo è il piccolo Daniel e quella bambina lì è Tracy" indicando prima il bambino in braccio a lei poi la bambina in braccio a Michael che intanto si era vestito. MARIA: "Ciao bellissimo" disse dolcemente prendendo dalle braccia della madre il bambino. AMY: "Scusate ragazzi sono già in ritardo.il resto te lo spiegherà Micky!" disse alzandosi, e prendendo la borsa salutò tutti e uscì.  
  
Maria guardò Michael. MARIA: "Micky?" chiese prima di scoppiare a ridere. MICHAEL: "Ho bisogno di una spiegazione" Maria intanto si era messa a fare l'aeroplano con il piccolo Daniel. MARIA: "Dimmi Micky" fece il verso alla madre tentando di sviare il discorso. MICHAEL: "Ehi" MARIA: "Scusa, Micky, non volevo prenderti in giro." e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, mise il bambino nel lettino vicino al divano e andò da Michael che era seduto con Tracy in braccio su una poltrona, lei si inginocchiò di fronte hai due, e guardò dolcemente la bambina. MARIA: "Ciao" la bambina era un po' timida e si coprì con le maniche della felpa di Michael, Maria guardò il ragazzo e sorrise. MICHAEL: "Non essere timida Tracy" la bambina si rivoltò. TRACY: "Ciao" MARIA: "Io mi chiamo Maria" TRACY: "Lo so" MARIA: "Tu invece ti chiami Tracy, giusto?" TRACY: "Sì con la Y alla fine" disse orgogliosa. MARIA: "Bene Tracy con la Y alla fine piacere di conoscerti" TRACY: "Grazie, anche per me è un piacere" Maria sorrise, i bambini gli facevano sempre una gran tenerezza. MARIA: "Sai che io conosco il tuo fratellone?" chiese dolcemente. TRACY: "Sei una sua amica?" MARIA: "Ma certo" TRACY: "No" MARIA: "No? Perché no?" TRACY: "Non voglio che sei sua amica" Maria sporse il labbro e fece finta di piangere. MARIA: "Perché non posso essere sua amica?" la bambina sorrise. TRACY: "Perché sei bella e gentile" MARIA: "E perché non vuoi che io sia sua amica?" TRACY: "Perché potresti essere la sua fidanzatina" Maria sorrise. MARIA: "Certo potrei" Tracy le ricambiò il sorriso. TRACY: "Allora è deciso, voi siete fidanzatini" MARIA: "Come vuoi, va bene io e Michael siamo fidanzatini, e dimmi tu ce l'hai il fidanzatino?" la bambina tornò a nascondersi dietro la manica della felpa di Michael e Maria tornò a sorridere guardando il ragazzo, che carino che era. sono sicura che quando avrà dei figli sarà un padre bravissimo pensò, poi allontanò subito il pensiero non appena sentì il pianto del bambino. La ragazza lo andò a prendere. Maria guardò Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Ha già mangiato?" TRACY: "Glielo ha dato la mamma prima" MARIA: "Forse deve essere cambiato" la biondina andò verso il bagno, Michael si alzò e prese in braccio Tracy e le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio: MICHAEL: "Andiamo a vedere anche noi?" la bambina annuì. TRACY: "Maria, possiamo venire anche noi?" chiese piano. MARIA: "Ma certo" i quattro si chiusero in bagno, Michael aveva ancora in braccio Tracy che tra una coccola e l'altra si addormentò. Maria cambiò Daniel e poco dopo si addormentò anche lui. I due ragazzi portarono i bambini nelle rispettive stanze.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non hai risposto alla domanda che ti ho fatto prima" chiudendo la porta della camera di Tracy e parlando a bassa voce. MARIA: "Quale?" chiudendo la porta della camera di Daniel. MICHAEL: "Perché fai tre lavori?" MARIA: "Perché io non ho la mammina che mi paga i vestiti e tutto il resto e poi, mi piace lavorare inoltre mi tratto bene.e poi io adoro i bambini e stare in mezzo alla gente, per questo ho scelto questi tre lavori" concluse sedendosi sul divano. MICHAEL: "E quando studi?" chiese sapendo che lui studia sì e no una volta ogni cavata di papa, ma poi a lui cosa importava, andava bene lo stesso a scuola. MARIA: "Studio la notte" Michael si sedette sul divano di fianco a lei. MICHAEL: "Scusa una cosa, ricapitolando: dalle nove alle quattro sei a scuola, poi dalle quattro e mezza fino alle cinque e mezza sei da Milton, poi al Crash Down fino alle sette e mezza e alle otto vieni qui e questo tutti i giorni." Maria annuì come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo ".poi tornerai a casa verso le undici e ti metti a studiare.non hai una vita privata? Degl'hobbies?" Maria si rattristì. MARIA: "No!" disse solamente. Michael capì che aveva un'altra volta toccato il tasto sbagliato. MICHAEL: "Scusa se mi faccio gli affari tuoi, ma io al posto tuo sarei stanco morto" Maria sorrise debolmente, poi sentirono una voce da dietro di loro.  
  
TRACY: "Maria?" la ragazza saltò su sentendo il suo nome e corse dalla bambina. MARIA: "Dimmi" la bambina si strofinò gli occhi. TRACY: "Ho paura da sola, stai con me e Micky finché non arriva la mamma?" Maria sorrise annuendo. MARIA: "Ma certo" TRACY: "Posso venire sul divano con voi?" MICHAEL: "Sicuro vieni qui" la bambina prese per mano Maria e le due di sedettero di fianco a Michael. MARIA: "Sdraiati qui.e usa le mie gambe come cuscino" la bambina lo fece poi si accoccolò nel calore di Maria. TRACY: "Grazie" MARIA: "Scusa, perché tua madre ha bisogno di una Baby-sitter quando ci sei tu?" MICHAEL: "Io da solo non sono capace di solito quando ci sono delle belle ragazze come Baby-sitter io resto a dare una mano" sorrise sbirciando Maria con la coda dell'occhio. MARIA: "Ah, sì? E quante belle ragazze ci sono state?" sentendosi un po' gelosa, anche se non sapeva il perché.  
  
MICHAEL: "Una: TU!" i due ragazzi si avvicinarono, lui era completamente catturato dalle labbra di lei e lei da quelle di lui, quando sentirono la bambina rimescolarsi e guardarli silenziosamente. TRACY: "Non fate caso a me" disse come un adulto. Michael e Maria sorrisero. MICHAEL: "Come mai non dormi? Sono già le dieci e le brave bambine dormono a quest'ora!" TRACY: "Micky, lo so che vuoi stare da sola con lei.e siccome ti voglio tanto bene me ne vado, ma solo se voi." la bambina diventò tutta rossa, Maria e Michael erano sulle spine. MICHAEL: "Solo se voi?" TRACY: "Solo se voi vi baciate" Maria sorrise. MARIA: "Si tratta solo di questo?" Michael la guardò non sapeva se sentirsi sorpreso o felice, forse era entrambe le cose. Maria si voltò verso il ragazzo, lei si stava avvicinando, altra volta sembrava una scena a rallentatore. Maria baciò Michael, un calmo, tranquillo, casto bacio sulla guancia.e siamo a due. Tracy sorrise. TRACY: "Grazie!" Michael era sorpreso, non si era ripreso. Maria sorridendo si alzò e accompagnò la bambina in camera sua. Quando tornò da Michael, il ragazzo si era addormentato. Lei prese una coperta e gliela mise sulle spalle, baciandogli inconsapevolmente un'altra volta la guancia.  
  
Pochi minuti dopo Amy rientrò a casa e si congratulò con Maria per il bel lavoro.tutto andò secondo i progetti della ragazza e felice tornò a casa salutando la Sig.ra DeLuca. Non appena sentì la porta chiudersi dietro Maria il bello addormentato volò in piedi urlando: MICHAEL: "Maria" AMY: "È appena andata via" Michael guardò la porta sconsolato.  
  
Il giorno dopo a scuola Michael cercò subito Maria.(stranoooooooo-questo è un mio appunto ;)) MICHAEL: "Ehi" Maria sorrise. Lui si appoggiò di fianco all'armadietto da dove la ragazza stava prendendo fuori i libri di scuola. MARIA: "Ciao Spaceboy" sollevando appena la testa per salutarlo. MICHAEL: "Avrei gradito sentir queste due parole anche ieri sera" intanto appostate proprio di fianco a loro ma comunque non viste c'erano Isabel e Tess che ascoltavano la conversazione tra i due.  
  
TESS: "Hai sentito? Sono andati a letto insieme!" concluse la prima oca. ISABEL: "Quella roba non è per lei, Michael è mio!" gridò la seconda oca.  
  
MARIA: "Ma se stavi dormendo come un angioletto?!?!?!?!?!" lo derise. MICHAEL: "Avresti potuto svegliarmi" con l'aria un po' imbronciata. MARIA: "Non ne avevo il coraggio, se poi mi picchiavi perché ti avevo svegliato?" Michael le fece leggermente il solletico su un fianco. MICHAEL: "Non l'avrei mai fatto" poi facendole l'occhiolino se ne andò. MARIA: "Ma tu sei tutto scemo" gli grido da dietro, lui senza voltarsi fece cenno di sì con la testa e se ne andò in classe.  
  
Maria lasciò gli armadietti e si diresse verso il bagno, non appena uscì sentì due paia di braccia che la trascinavano di nuovo dentro, e la sbatterono contro il muro.per la sorpresa lei chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli non appena il colpo si era un po' attutito. Gli occhi di Maria si aprirono piano e davanti a lei, due ragazze bionde. MARIA: "Isabel.Tess.cosa volete da me?" chiese ancora un po' dolorante per il colpo appena ricevuto. Isabel si avvicinò al suo orecchio. ISABEL: "Stai lontana da Michael, lui è mio" Maria la guardò. MARIA: "Guarda che io e Michael siamo solo amici, lavoriamo insieme e basta" ISABEL: "Non voglio che ti avvicini più a lui!" disse risoluta senza ascoltarla. MARIA: "Come vuoi" scrollandosi di dosso le mani delle due ragazze. Ma Isabel la riprese e le mise le mani al collo comprimendo un pochino. ISABEL: "Se vi vedo riparlare come questa mattina, tu te ne pentirai" Tess ghignò. TESS: "Amaramente" certo queste due ragazzine non è che facevano proprio paura a Maria, anzi sarebbe stata capace di affrontarle tutte e due insieme in fondo erano solo umane.ma avevano ragione: lei non poteva attaccarsi così a un essere umano, non dopo aver scoperto che lei non lo è. Le due ragazze lasciarono la presa e orgogliose si diressero verso l'uscita, aprirono le porte con aria di chi vince sempre e se ne andarono. Maria sospirò. MARIA: "Non sono più convinta che sia stata una buona idea lasciare la Florida per venire qui" disse sospirando mentre anche lei si dirigeva verso l'uscita.  
  
Maria entrò in classe oramai era a Roswell da una settimana, anche se la scuola era iniziata solo da due giorni lei non aveva conosciuto nessuno a parte Michael, che era molto gentile, Max, Liz e qualcun altro di cui non ricordava il nome. La ragazza si guardò attorno per vedere se c'era un posto libero, eccolo! Guardò chi c'aveva vicino: Michael! Si guardò un altro po' attorno fortunatamente lui non si era accorto che lei era lì, vide un altro posto libero e si sedette. Michael alzò la testa e vide che Maria era seduta dall'altra parte dell'aula, il professore non era ancora entrato Michael si alzò, prese la sua roba e si sedette dietro la biondina. Questa si voltò e vedendolo sorrise, poi si ricordò e si rivoltò, naturalmente Michael capì subito che qualcosa non andava.  
  
Maria srotolò il bigliettino che gli era arrivato da dietro e lo lesse: Ti aspetto alla quarta ora nella stanza dei cancellini. Spaceboy.  
  
La ragazza sorrise scrisse sì sul foglietto e lo rifilò dietro di lei.  
  
Alla quarta ora nella stanza dei cancellini, Maria aspettava Michael. MARIA: "Ragazza mia.tu sei partita.conosci quel ragazzo da solo tre giorni e fai già queste cose? No-no, non ci siamo." si zittì non appena sentì la porta aprirsi. MICHAEL: "Ciao" entrando e chiudendo poi la porta dietro di se. MARIA: "Ciao" disse cercando di essere più fredda possibile. MICHAEL: "Volevo chiederti una cosa" la sua aria diventò da dolce a preoccupata e Maria sentì una stretta al cuore al pensiero di quello che stava per dirgli. MARIA: "Prima che tu mi chieda qualsiasi cosa.voglio dirti una cosa io" Michael annuì. MICHAEL: "Certo, sputa il rospo" MARIA: "Non possiamo andare avanti così" Michael la tagliò. MICHAEL: "Che vuoi dire?" chiese tristemente. MARIA: "Insomma noi ci conosciamo da soli tre giorni e tu mi tratti come se mi conoscessi da degl'anni" scotendo la testa per sottolineare le sue parole. MICHAEL: "Ma certo, in realtà è così, ti ho letto nel pensiero, sono un alieno: ricordi?" Maria questa volta non stette al gioco. MARIA: "Smettila di scherzare, perché io non lo sto facendo."  
  
Michael senza neanche pensarci su due volte, la prese di prepotenza e la baciò, non servirono a nulla i tentativi di rivolta, lui era troppo forte e lei forse non voleva minimamente rivoltarsi. Michael iniziò a baciarle il collo, lei spostò la testa da un lato per permettergli di prendere nella sua bocca più pelle. Maria fece scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglietta e iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena, lui non smetteva mai di baciarle e succhiarle il collo. Lui gli tolse la magliettina e poi il reggiseno, Maria gemette non appena sentì le caldi mani del ragazzo che la accarezzavano, Michael la sollevò da terra, lei gli cinse la vita con le gambe e lui iniziò a baciargli il collo fino ad un primo seno, e iniziò a succhiarle un capezzolo, poi passò all'altro.  
  
Maria si rattristì molto, il ragazzo non dava segni di vita. MARIA: "Addio Michael" non appena sentì queste due ultime parole uscirle dalla bocca, il mondo di Michael crollò e il suo cuore si sbriciolò. MICHAEL: "Maria aspetta" troppo tardi era già uscita.  
  
Una lacrima bagnò una guancia di Maria e la ragazza ne rimase sorpresa: la sua prima lacrima! A questa se ne aggiunse un'altra, lei non ci credeva, allora sapeva piangere anche lei, una sensazione di felicità mista a tristezza si impadronì del suo corpo, fu risvegliata dai suoi pensieri dal suono della campanella.  
  
Nel pomeriggio al Crash Down lavoravano Max e Michael, era ancora presto e Maria non sarebbe arrivata prima di una mezz'ora, Michael rubò quel tempo per raccontare tutto all'amico. MAX: "Non ci credo e perché mai ti ha detto una cosa del genere?" Michael stava spazzando il pavimento. :lol MICHAEL: "Non lo so, deve essere successo qualcosa che le ha fatto cambiare idea, fino a questa mattina era gentile come al solito" Max alzò le spalle. MAX: "Forse era solo la luna, se è un'aliena veramente, l'influenza lunare si farà sentire" poi risero alla sciocchezza che Max ebbe appena detto.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maria entrò piano nel Crash Down. MARIA: "Salve" Max guardò l'orologio. MAX: "Ciao! Se sei sempre così puntuale diventerai la pupilla di mio padre" Maria sorrise dolcemente e a Michael gli si sciolsero le ginocchia. MICHAEL: "Ciao" salutò anche lui. Maria si avvicinò a Max e gli porse la mano. MARIA: "Noi ci siamo già conosciuti, ma è la prima volta che parliamo, in realtà" Max ricambiò la stretta. Sentendo che qualche cosa o qualcuno dietro di loro stava ringhiando, lasciò subito la mano della ragazza, poi sorrise imbarazzato. MAX: "Vai a metterti la divisa, fra un po' si comincia!" Maria annuì e andò verso la cucina.  
  
MAX: "Michael!" con un tono di rimprovero "Non fare più una cosa del genere, mi hai fatto paura" MICHAEL: "Abbaio ma non mordo" Maria uscì dalla cucina con il grembiule in mano. MARIA: "Ehy, quella è una mia battuta." poi sorrise ".qualcuno di molto gentile può aiutarmi ad allacciare questo grembiule? Io non ci riesco" Max annuì. MAX: "Certo vieni qua" Max allacciò il grembiule della ragazza e sentì di nuovo lo stesso ringhio di cinque minuti fa, lei tornò in cucina. MICHAEL: "Rammenta che sei già fidanzato" gli ricordò. MAX: "Geloso?" chiese guardandolo maliziosamente. MICHAEL: "Geloso io?" in quel momento entrarono Isabel e Kyle nel Crash Down.  
  
ISABEL: "Salve ragazzi" salutò, e lo stesso fece Kyle. Max e Michael ricambiarono il saluto, e Max andò a prendere l'ordinazione mentre Michael raggiunse Maria in cucina.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ciao" MARIA: "Ciao" MICHAEL: "Che hai?" chiese sputando fuori le parole e arrivando subito al problema. MARIA: "Io non ho niente e tu?" MICHEL: "Non hai niente? Ma se da un momento all'altro hai cambiato atteggiamento" Maria sospirò. MARIA: "Michael ti ricordi cos'ha detto ieri Tracy? Voi siete fidanzati! Bhè, non possiamo esserlo e non possiamo neanche essere amici" affermò risoluta. MICHAEL: "Perché non possiamo essere neanche amici? Che problema c'è?" già che problema c'è? pensò Maria con aria un po' triste. MARIA: "Nessun problema, e va bene." Michael le porse la mano. MICHAEL: "Promesso?" chiese. MARIA: "Promesso!" affermò.  
  
Maria stava per lasciare la presa quando una mano di Michael le afferrò un braccio e la spinse contro il suo torace, lei aveva la testa bassa, lui le mise un dito sotto al mento e le tirò su il viso in modo da guardarla negl'occhi.poi la baciò.Maria gemette non appena sentì la sua mano che pascolava dalla coscia fin sotto la divisa, piccoli gemiti continuavano ad uscire dalla bocca di lei e Michael era ancora più incoraggiato a continuare, Maria gli tolse la maglietta della divida del Crash Down, quella con l'alieno al posto del taschino, e pian piano iniziò a baciargli il collo per poi scendere sui forti pettorale e sullo stomaco, poi tornò su e lui gli catturò le labbra con le sue. La lingua di Michael era scivolata piano dentro la bocca di Maria ed andava ad accarezzarle la sua lingua, non appena sentì la lingua di Michael sulla sua il suo corpo reagì e lei gli saltò in braccio.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria questa volta tocca a te lasciarmi la mano" la risvegliò un'altra volta dal sogno. MARIA: "Cosa?" scotendo la testa per allontanare quei pensieri che odiava ed amava allo stesso tempo.  
  
MAX: "Forza ragazzi, è arrivata gente" urlò dalla sala del locale. MICHAEL: "Andiamo" fece segno con la testa a Maria. MARIA: "Arrivo subito." la ragazza andò in bagno e si sciacquò un po' il volto ".Maria riprenditi, non puoi fare sempre così, in poco più di due giorni ti è già successo tre volte, ripigliati!"  
  
Il pomeriggio passò lento, stadi di pienone si alternava a stadi dove non c'era un cane dentro al locale.Maria, Michael e Max erano seduti svogliatamente al bancone, con l'aria visibilmente annoiata, la ragazza si stava per addormentare.non c'era proprio nessuno che voleva mangiare a quell'ora? MICHAEL: "Uffa, ma che ore sono?" Max guardò l'orologio. MAX: "Le otto meno un quarto" Maria sentendo l'ora volò giù dalla sedia, presa dal panico. MARIA: "Cosa?" Max prese un po' paura dalla reazione della ragazza. MAX: "Che c'è, hai un appuntamento?" Maria corse in cucina a cambiarsi pochissimi minuti dopo tornò fuori con i suoi vestiti normali. MAX: "Scusa dovevo avvertirti prima" Maria sorrise. MARIA: "Non ti preoccupare basta che faccio una corsa" Michael non si fece sfuggire l'occasione. MICHAEL: "Se vuoi ti accompagno a casa io, ho la macchina" Maria ci pensò su un po' non è una buona idea. poi lo guardò negl'occhi .al diavolo MARIA: "Va bene" i tre ragazzi si salutarono.  
  
MARIA: "Ti ringrazio, se non mi avessi accompagnato avrei fatto tardi da tua madre" poi aprì la porta del suo appartamento e fece accomodare Michael, che fu subito investito da un profumo di vaniglia.il profumo di Maria. L'appartamento era molto solare e accogliente, per terra c'era un moquette color sabbia, alla destra della porta un piccolo cucinotto con tutti i mobili bianchi, mentre sul davanti c'era un'ampia sala: attaccate al muro tante scansie di un bel color noce, una di queste scansie teneva sorretta una bellissima televisione con un lettore DVD e un Video registratore ai lati, sopra la televisione un'altra scansia con un impianto stereo. Le altre mensole erano occupate da soprammobili e da libri. Al centro della stanza c'era un tavolino, un divano con delle decorazioni a fiori e due poltrone hai lati del tavolino. Davanti a se Michael si ritrovò tre porte. MICHAEL: "Posso vedere la tua casa?" MARIA: "Ma certo, fai tu, io vado di là e mi cambio" Maria prima di andare a cambiarsi mise sul fuoco un po' di acqua per il caffè e Michael ne approfittò per andare a sbirciare nella sua camera. Il letto era a due piazze con un panno che ritraeva due orsi polari che dormivano uno accucciato all'altro tra la neve, poi di fianco al letto c'era un comodino sempre color noce, con sopra una lampada e il telefono, di fronte al letto, sempre dello stesso colore c'era un ampio armadio. Maria si avvicinò al ragazzo.  
  
Si stava avvicinando sempre di più, di più, di più finché la sua bocca non si compresse contro la bocca di lui. Michael la spinse contro la porta e iniziò a baciarle con passione il collo, Maria iniziò a respirare paurosamente aspro e gli catturò la testa con le braccia, Michael gemette e la ragazza iniziò a strusciarsi ferocemente contro le sue gambe, Michael le aprì la camicetta e iniziò a massaggiarle il fianco e lei cominciò a baciargli la fronte, il naso, le guance per finire sul collo, iniziando a succhiarlo vorticamene. Michael gli catturò di nuovo le labbra e lei iniziò a far scendere le mani sulla lampo dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
Il telefono squillò e Maria si svegliò dal sogno, andò a rispondere, ma non c'era nessuno all'altro capo così tornò da Michael. MARIA: "Michael? Posso entrare nella mia camera?" Michael si destò anche lui dallo stesso sogno. MICHAEL: "Oh, scusa!" la fece entrare e la ragazza si cambiò. Il ragazzo andò a vedere il bagno, ed era tutto azzurro, aveva la doccia e la vasca...idromassaggio si tratta bene la bambina pensò sorridendo. Ora toccava all'ultima stanza, aprì la porta ed entrò: era quasi vuota a parte una scrivania con un computer sopra.chiuse la porta, si girò e Maria era davanti a lui. MARIA: "Andiamo?" Michael annuì.  
  
MICHAEL: "Stereo, televisione gigante, lettore DVD, videoregistratore." si mise a elencare ".computer, vasca idromassaggio.hai fatto una rapina in banca?" Maria scoppiò a ridere. MARIA: "Te lo avevo detto che mi tratto bene, comunque la vasca idromassaggio c'era già nell'appartamento. E poi è per questo che faccio tre lavori, anche se in realtà non avrei bisogno di tutti e tre.ma siccome senza lavoro non avrei niente da fare, eccomi qua a Roswell, New Mexico con tre lavori e la scuola da mantenere" questa volta toccò a Michael scoppiare a ridere. MICHAEL: "Perché proprio a Roswell?" Maria lo guardò come se fosse un alieno :lol MARIA: "Certo che ne fai di domande, Spaceboy, eh?" sorrise, per deviare il discorso.  
  
Arrivati a casa DeLuca, Michael aprì la porta e subito Tracy gli corse in braccio piangendo. MICHAEL: "Come mai piangi?" le chiese prendendola in braccio. Dalla spalla del ragazzo, la bambina vide Maria e sorrise. MARIA: "Ciao." Tracy sorrise di nuovo ".lo sai che le brave bambine non piangono?" la bambina annuì. TRACY: "La mamma ha detto che sono cattiva perché le ho versato la cioccolata sulle scarpe" continuando a piangere, ma facendo il possibile per non farlo. MARIA: "Non ti preoccupare tua madre si sbaglia di grosso te lo posso assicurare" così dicendo le fece l'occhiolino, all'improvviso entrò Amy DeLuca. AMY: "Ragazzi, meno male che siete arrivati" disse sospirando con in braccio il bambino e in una mano il biberon, Maria si avvicinò a lei. MARIA: "Vuole una mano?" Amy ringraziò con uno sguardo stanco che fece tenerezza alla ragazza e le porse il bambino. AMY: "Grazie, che brava ragazza che sei, non come Michael." guardando il ragazzo ".se un giorno si dovesse sposare spero che lo faccia con una ragazza come te" l'aliena si sentì un po' lusingata. MICHAEL: "Mamma?!?!?!" la sgridò. MARIA: "Non so se le conviene, comunque la ringrazio per i complimenti" prese il bambino e il biberon poi si sedette sul divano. AMY: "Io allora vado, grazie di tutto Maria" la ragazza sorrise nuovamente. MARIA: "Per me è un piacere"  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria, io vado a fare una doccia sei sicura di cavartela da sola?" chiese posando dolcemente la sorellina che si era un po' calmata per terra. MARIA: "Io non sono sola, c'è Tracy che mi da una mano? In fondo lei è abbastanza grande per aiutarmi, giusto?" Michael andò nella sua camera e Maria fece l'occhiolino alla bambina che annuiva soddisfatta.  
  
Il ragazzo era sotto la doccia quando sentì la porta aprirsi.schiuse leggermente lo sportello della doccia, il giusto per vedere chi fosse entrato.davanti a lui, Maria completamente nuda che stava tentando di entrare nella doccia, il ragazzo le porse una mano per aiutarla, lei entrò e iniziò a baciarlo. Michael ricambiò, prima un bacio casto poi le loro lingue si incontrarono e Maria iniziò a baciargli il petto scendendo sempre più giù fino ad arrivare al suo già grande desiderio.Michael gemette il suo nome. MICHAEL: "Mariaah.Mariaaah."  
  
MARIA: "Michael, Michael stai bene?" continuando a bussare alla porta del bagno. Lui si destò dall'ennesimo sogno. MICHAEL: "Sì, sì sto bene" la ragazza si sentì più sollevata. MARIA: "Mi stavi chiamando?" Michael si sentì molto in imbarazzo. MICHAEL: "No ti sbagli, stavo solo cantando, lo faccio sempre quando faccio la doccia" lei guardò male solo la porta e poi tornò dai due bambini.  
  
Il telefono squillò e Michael oramai cambiato corse a prenderlo, purtroppo però non vide la sedia con sopra la borsa di Maria e prendendoci contro la fece cadere, la ragazza sentendo il rumore corse in corridoio, vide Michael per terra, la sedia ribaltata e la borsa a terra con il suo contenuto sparso qua e là. Michael tra le cose di Maria vide un ciondolo e si ricordò che Liz ne aveva uno uguale, forse qualcosa voleva dire, la ragazza corse a riprendere le cose, Michael riuscì a prenderle il ciondolo e andò subito a rispondere al telefono. LIZ: "Michael sono Liz, lascia stare Maria, ci penso io a lei" Michael rimase deluso. MICHAEL: "Come vuoi" affermò tristemente.  
  
MARIA: "Chi era?" chiese lei non appena il ragazzo tornò da Maria e i bambini. MICHAEL: "Nessuno, scusa se prima ti ho fatto cadere la borsa" MARIA: "Non importa lascia stare" poi lui andò in camera sua.  
  
Il giorno dopo, lei non andò a scuola, disperata cercava ovunque quel ciondolo.lo cercò e lo ricercò in tutta la casa, ma niente. Era una delle due cose a cui teneva di più, come avrebbe potuto perderlo.  
  
Intanto Michael a scuola la cercava dovunque: MICHAEL: "Avete visto Maria?" chiese con voce preoccupata. LIZ: "Io no" guardando Max per vedere cosa avrebbe detto. Lui scosse la testa. MAX: "Neanche io" ISABEL: "Meglio se non si fa più vedere in giro" TESS: "Sono d'accordo con lei" concluse la biondina, guardando Isabel in complotto. Michael le sfolgorò. MICHAEL: "Spero solo che non sia successo niente di grave"  
  
Il primo pomeriggio arrivò in fretta e Maria non avendolo trovato si accasciò per terra, vicino al divano, molte lacrime le passarono sul volto e lei non fece neanche il tentativo di trattenerle. MARIA: "Come ho potuto perderlo? È tutto quello che ho su i miei veri genitori, e io cosa faccio? Lo perdo!" dicendo così si appoggiò sul fianco del divano e raccogliendo le gambe senza mai smettere di piangere si addormentò.  
  
Michael era davanti all'appartamento della ragazza, era uscito prima da scuola ed era indeciso se bussare ed entrare o tornarsene a casa. no, non posso andare via, devo sapere cos'è successo pensò, iniziò a bussare, ma la porta si aprì oddio, è aperta! E se fosse entrato un ladro scostò un po' la porta ed entrò.vide subito Maria stesa a terra e una sensazione di terrore puro e crudo si impadronì del suo corpo. MICHAEL: "Maria" urlò in preda al panico, corse dalla ragazza e la scosse poi le sentì il polso: era viva e respirava normalmente "Maria.Maria.cos'hai? Stai male? Maria svegliati" la ragazza sembrava essere caduta in un sonno molto profondo, lui la prese in braccio e la portò in camera. Si sdraiò di fianco a lei e iniziò ad accarezzarle la fronte, una singola lacrima scese sulla guancia di Maria, il ragazzo l'asciugò con il dorso della mano e lei inconsapevolmente si accoccolò contro di lui.  
  
Molti minuti dopo Maria aprì lievemente gli occhi e sentì subito qualcosa di caldo di fianco a lei e sopra la sua pancia, aprì un altro po' gli occhi ancora disorientata, si tenne una mano sulla fronte, la testa le faceva male da impazzire, come se gliela stessero martellando, chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli e si accorse che Michael, addormentato, era lì di fianco a lei che la teneva stretta, e una mano di lui la proteggeva ed era proprio sulla sua pancia all'altezza dell'ombelico. Da uno stato di sorpresa passò a uno stato di tristezza ripensando al ciondolo, e iniziò di nuovo a piangere. Michael sentendo i piccoli singhiozzi che scotevano il suo corpo, si svegliò e vedendola piangere gli si strinse il cuore. MICHAEL: "Che hai? Stai male?" la ragazza scosse la testa. MARIA: "No è che." le parole gli si ruppero in bocca. MICHAEL: "Non dirmelo se non vuoi." come faccio a non dirtelo? Se non mi avessi detto questa frase non ti avrei detto niente neanche io, ma se fai così, come posso nascondertelo pensò tra le lacrime. MARIA: "Ho perso il mio ciondolo" MICHAEL: "Quale ciondolo?" chiese, ma sapendo già qual'era. In quel momento si sentì in colpa come un killer omicida, era stato lui a procurarle tante lacrime. MARIA: "Un ciondolo con un turbine impresso sopra." poi scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime ".era tutto ciò che avevo della mia famiglia.la mia vera famiglia!" la ragazza non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime, Michael senza pensarci sopra un attimo la riprese tra le braccia e lei lasciò le lacrime andare. Piangere era una cosa nuova per lei, ma la faceva sentire molto meglio. Poco dopo lui si alzò, andò a prendere la giacca, che aveva lasciato sul divano e tornò, Maria si tirò su a sedere, i suoi occhi si allargarono in sorpresa quando Michael tirò fuori da una tasca il suo ciondolo, si avvicinò a lei e glielo mise in mano, poi le si sedette di fianco. La ragazza guardava il ciondolo con ammirazione. MICHAEL: "Lo hai lasciato a casa mia" Maria lo guardò e lo abbracciò presa da un momento di follia. Se lo stringeva così forte a se che a lui pareva di soffocare, ma in fondo la stretta della ragazza era calda e lui non ci stava affatto male, così ricambiò l'abbraccio e lei tornò a sorridere come prima.  
  
Il giorno dopo a scuola, Maria era appena arrivata nei corridoi, il giorno appena passato sembrava non finisse mai, come le varie fantasie che aveva su Michael, prima e dopo che se ne era andato dal suo appartamento, lo conosceva da neanche cinque giorni e già era riuscito a farla sentire bene con se stessa. Ma proprio perché ci teneva molto a lui, non poteva stare con lui. MICHAEL: "Maria? Ciao!" la ragazza era al suo armadietto e lui le si avvicinò. MARIA: "Ciao Spaceboy" disse vivacemente. MICHAEL: "Domani è Sabato cosa fai?" chiese speranzoso. MARIA: "Tua madre mi ha chiesto se posso stare a casa vostra perché lei deve andare non so dove" MICHAEL: "Quella povera pazza" pensò ad alta voce scotendo la testa. Poi scoccò un bacino su una guancia a Maria e le sussurrò. MICHAEL: "Ci vediamo in classe" l'aliena rabbrividì dal suo respiro sulla sua pelle. MARIA: "Ciao" il ragazzo se ne andò.  
  
La sera a casa DeLuca, Amy era molto tranquilla, si avvicinò a Maria che stava cullando il piccolo Daniel e le disse: AMY: "Ho disdetto il mio impegno per sta sera puoi andare a casa" Maria la guardò. MARIA: "Grazie" Amy le si avvicinò ulteriormente e le sussurrò all'orecchio: AMY: "Sai: piaci a tutti i miei figli." poi indicò con la testa Michael e Tracy che stavano giocando sul divano ".a TUTTI i miei figli" facendole l'occhiolino prese Daniel oramai addormentato e lo portò in camera sua, poi andò a prendere Tracy dalle braccia del fratello. TRACY: "Non voglio andare a letto mamma" si lamentò la bambina ormai in braccio alla madre. AMY: "Se vai a letto ti racconto una favola" alla bambina si illuminarono gli occhi e Michael e Maria si sorrisero. TRACY: "Corro" la bambina corse in camera sua, Amy si voltò verso Michael e gli diede dei soldi. AMY: "Voi due non avete ancora mangiato: offri a Maria la cena." la ragazza stava per dire che non poteva, ma Amy la sfolgorò ".non accettare un NO come risposta" disse al figlio. MICHAEL: "Certo" Maria si arrese. MARIA: "E va bene" Amy fece l'occhiolino al figlio mentre Maria prendeva la borsa. AMY: "Micky, non tornare troppo presto" Maria sentendo quel nome quasi scoppiò a ridere e Michael annuì con la testa a sua madre, cercando di stare calmo.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: Perdonatemi, in questo pezzo ci sarà un linguaggio un po'.come dire.colorito.  
  
Maria e Michael attraversavano le isolate e fredde strade di Roswell. MICHAEL: "Ti ho fatto già questa domanda: ma cosa ti ha spinto a Roswell, New Mexico?" la ragazza si irrigidì per l'ennesima volta. MARIA: "Potremmo cambiare discorso?" Michael non era d'accordo, ma se lei non voleva parlare non poteva di certo costringerla.  
  
Arrivarono al ristorante che erano le nove.per la maggior parte del tempo nessuno dei due disse parola.poi lui l'accompagnò a casa e lei gentilmente lo invitò ad entrare ;) MARIA: "Dai entra, mi fai un po' di compagnia" lui non sapeva se accettare o no. MICHAEL: "Va bene, in fondo mia madre mi ha detto di non tornare troppo presto" Maria rise. MARIA: "Hai ragione, Micky" mordendosi il labbro per cercare di non ridere. MICHAEL: "Micky a chi?" la guardò con uno sguardo furbo, con lo sguardo di chi sta progettando qualcosa. Maria si stava dirigendo verso la sua camera, aprì la porta si tolse la giacca e la fece volare sul letto, si girò per tornare dal ragazzo, ma.  
  
Si sentì subito afferrata da dietro, Michael infatti con uno scatto felino avvolse le sue braccia attorno all'esile vita di lei e la spinse nella stanza, iniziando a farle il solletico.nella foga del momento non si accorsero neanche quando caddero sul letto. MICHAEL: "Allora? Chi è Micky?" Maria rideva a crepa pelle. MARIA: "Tu" Michael non smetteva. MICHAEL: "Chi?" Maria aveva le lacrime agl'occhi per le risate. MARIA: "Mi arrendo.mi arrendo" tutti e due si adagiarono sul letto prendendo fiato, avevano riso troppo. Si guardarono per un attimo.e subito videro accendersi la scintilla, una nell'occhio dell'altro.  
  
Michael si tirò a se Maria e la baciò. Lei era sorpresa, ma forse un po' se lo aspettava o almeno lo desiderava ardentemente, e così ricambiò il bacio. In pochi momenti Michael si ritrovò sopra di lei, in preda ad un attacco di desiderio e le stava baciando e succhiando il collo. Lei catturò la testa di lui tra le sue mani e se lo portava ancora più vicino inclinando la propria testa per permettere a lui di baciare l'intera lunghezza del suo collo. Lei iniziò ad alzargli la maglietta ed accarezzargli la schiena, lui fremé e in pochi secondi la maglietta non c'era più. Lui cominciò a sbottonarle la camicetta, e pian piano scese con la bocca al delicato e candido petto di lei. Maria gemette. MARIA: "Michael." il ragazzo le rispose anche se non disse niente di preciso. MICHAEL: "Mar..sc.non.vol.Maria." Maria scoppiò a ridere, il ragazzo alzò la testa e la guardò negl'occhi ".che c'è?" Maria ora rideva solo con gl'occhi. MARIA: "Hai ricominciato a balbettare" scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e questa volta seguita da lui che sentendosi un po' in imbarazzo proruppe con una risata un tantino isterica. Finito di ridere tutti e due, si guardavano, lui era un po' in imbarazzo, ma lei aveva lo sguardo dolce e continuava ad accarezzargli la guancia, lui si avvicinò finché non sentì le calde labbra di lei spingere contro le sue, Maria riprese ad accarezzargli la schiena: cosa che fece salire il desiderio di lui quanto quello di lei o forse più, il ragazzo slacciò gli ultimi bottoni della sua camicetta e lei si alzò un po' con la schiena per permettergli di sfilargliela. Lui la prese tra le braccia e la portò un po' più al centro del letto dove le tolse anche i pantaloni, Michael le accarezzava la coscia e poi più su, più su finché non raggiunse la vita e lì si fermò. Alzò un attimo il braccio per permettere a lei di aver più facile accesso ai suoi pantaloni, con le sue piccole mani gli tirò giù la bottega dei Jeans e lui se li tolse da solo senza staccare gli occhi da lei. Una volta via i pantaloni tornò alla sua bocca, fece scivolare la mano dietro la schiena di lei e gli slegò fermaglio del reggiseno, lei arrossì brutalmente quando lui la guardò per un attimo, e poi con la sua bocca le catturò la punta del seno, poi lei rabbrividì quando sentì la sua lingua bagnata accarezzarlo. La sua bocca passò all'altro. Poi tornò su alla bocca di lei e un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena, la ragazza si distaccò e lo guardò negl'occhi. MARIA: "Hai freddo? Vuoi fermarti?" chiese un po' preoccupata e un po' delusa. Michael sorrise e lei si sentì più sollevata. MICHAEL: "Un po' di freddo ce l'ho, ma non mi fermerei per tutto l'oro del mondo" Maria sorrise gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. MARIA: "Nessuno mi ha mai detto una cosa del genere?" lui ricambiò il sorriso. MICHAEL: "C'è sempre una prima volta!" la ragazza risorrise imbarazzata. MARIA: "Sarà vero!" MICHAEL: "Hai baciato molti ragazzi?" sputò fuori sentendosi terribilmente indiscreto. MARIA: "Uno" rispose caldamente. MICHAEL: "E dimmi un po': baciava meglio di me?" chiese spavaldamente. MARIA: "Intendevo uno compreso te" ammise mentre un forte rossore che partiva dalla punta dei piedi arrivò alla punta dei capelli.Michael dopo un po' realizzò quello che la ragazza gli aveva confessato e delicatamente la baciò sulla bocca senza dire più niente. I due scivolarono sotto le coperte spinti dal freddo, ed è proprio lì che i boxer di Michael sparirono misteriosamente ;) ma lui era troppo preso dal momento per accorgersene, il ragazzo fece scivolare un dito nell'elastico del perizoma di lei e glielo fece scivolare sulle gambe, lei alzò i piedi per permettere a lui di toglierli e farli volare sul pavimento poco distante. Michael era caldo, Maria era calda, i loro corpi erano ardenti. Lei sentiva che lui voleva entrare, ma era incerto. MARIA: "Michael." bisbigliò. Per uno strano effetto che ne lui ne lei concepirono, pian piano lui scivolò sempre più vicino a lei ed infine completandola, dalle labbra di Maria uscì un piccolo anelito di dolore, nuovamente lui le sfiorò le labbra con le sue e magicamente un piacere esorbitante prese il posto al precedente dolore. Michael dalla sua inesperienza sapeva abbastanza e Maria non era affatto delusa. Lui era sull'orlo dell'estasi, dell'oblio e voleva portare con se lei prima di precipitarvi giù, quando i due raggiunsero il massimo piacere nelle loro teste sembrava esserci il BIG BANG, prima un enorme palla in sfuocata, poi questa iniziò a girare fino a scoppiare, pezzi incandescenti volarono per tutto l'universo per poi assestarsi quando si assestarono anche le respirazioni dei due ragazzi. Michael stremato strisciò di fianco a Maria e lei subito si arricciò contro lui.  
  
Pochi minuti più tardi, Maria si addormentò e Michael scese piano dal letto per non svegliarla.era così bella e si sentì una carogna per quello che stava per fare. devo scoprire se è chi dice che Liz è.no, non posso farlo.coraggio Michael, tu devi sapere.e se scopro la verità cosa cambierà? Niente suppongo.e se dovesse cambiare tutto?.no, non cambierà niente.basta solo che non mi scopra. pensò sommerso dai sensi di colpa, mentre usciva dalla stanza.  
  
Michael entrò nella stanza dove c'era il computer. MICHAEL: "Vediamo di fare presto" borbottò tra se e se. Il ragazzo aprì un cassetto, e vide uno specie di ferma carte, grigio metallizzato, ovale.dove sopra c'era lo stesso simbolo del ciondolo di Liz e del ciondolo di Maria, lo toccò e in un momento dal simbolo si sprigionò un'intensa luce, che subito si affievolì. Questa cosa che aveva appena trovato proiettò alcune immagini, l'universo, i vari pianeti ed in fine la terra.per lui questa era una prova lampante. Rimise tutto a posto e tornò da Maria.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria svegliati" la ragazza pian piano aprì gli occhi e vedendolo sorrise. MARIA: "Ehi" sussurrò dolcemente. MICHAEL: "Ehi" sussurrò indietro, si chinò leggermente in avanti per baciarle la fronte, e continuava a chiedersi se era vero che lei era un'aliena sì lo è, e forse mi ha stregato pensò a malincuore. Si tirò su. MARIA: "Non ti ho stregato" disse Maria, aveva sentito le ultime tre parole dei suoi pensieri, in un qualche modo. MICHAEL: "Come?" chiese incredulo sì è un'aliena concluse. MARIA: "Niente ti ho chiesto dove stai andando" vedendolo rivestirsi. MICHAEL: "A casa, mia madre ha detto di non tornare troppo presto non di non tornare proprio" le sorrise debolmente. MARIA: "Hai ragione Micky, volevo dire Spaceboy" lui fece finta di sfolgorarla con lo sguardo, ma dolcemente. Una volta rivestito la baciò di nuovo, la salutò ed uscì.  
  
Il giorno dopo a scuola Maria andò subito a cercare Michael, di solito era lui ha cercarla, ma ogni tanto anche le donne dovevano prendere l'iniziativa. Lo trovò che parlava con Max di fianco al suo armadietto. MAX: "Hai scoperto qualcosa?" chiese piano. MICHAEL: "Sì, venite tutti al Crash Down verso le sette e mezzo quando Maria se ne va e vi racconterò tutto" MAX: "Tipo una festa" buttò lì. MARIA: "Che festa?" la ragazza apparve dalla spalla di Michael. I due ragazzi si voltarono come se fossero stati scoperti con le mani nel sacco. MICHAEL: "Ma-Maria" balbettò chiedendosi se avesse sentito la conversazione. La ragazza sorrise e lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non aveva sentito niente. MAX: "Scusate ragazzi io vado a cercare Liz" lui se ne andò. Maria continuava a guardare Michael con il solito sorriso e lui si sentì nuovamente terribilmente in colpa. MICHAEL: "Scusa devo andare anche io" lei era incredula. mi sta evitando pensò.  
  
Il pomeriggio Max, Michael e Maria come al solito fecero il loro turno al Crash Down, Liz arrivò e si sedette, Max subito la seguì finendo il suo turno, in un momento le porte si aprirono e Alex e Isabel e Kyle e Tess a braccetto entrarono e si sedettero nel tavolo di Max e Liz. MICHAEL: "Maria il tuo turno è finito ci vediamo dopo a casa mia" dicendo così le diede un bacino su una guancia e si andò a sedere con gli altri. Maria era ancora più sbalordita e con le lacrime agl'occhi se ne andò a cambiarsi, poco dopo tornò salutò tutti e se ne andò dal retrò.  
  
ALEX: "Scoperto niente?" chiese. LIZ: "Forse non dovremmo parlarne adesso" guardando Isabel e Tess. KYLE: "Sanno tutto" la avvisò il ragazzo, Liz non fece obbiezioni in fondo lei l'aveva detto a Max.  
  
Maria intanto arrivò alla fine del vicolo ma si accorse che aveva dimenticato le chiavi di casa nell'armadietto e tornò indietro. Aprì la porta del retro del Crash Down e prese le chiavi, stava per uscire quando sentì la voce di Michael pronunciare il suo nome e si mise vicino alla porta che divideva la cucina dalla sala ad origliare.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria ha lo stesso ciondolo che ha Liz quello con il turbine sopra" LIZ: "Quello non è un turbine, rappresenta l'albero della conoscenza, ed è alieno ce lo ha detto River Dog" MICHAEL: "Inoltre ha anche quello strano fermacarte che tu e Max avevate trovato nel deserto" ISABEL: "Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?" chiese curiosa.  
  
Intanto Maria era entrata nella sala ma si soffermò in un angolo non vista, si chinò dietro al bancone e continuò ad ascoltare.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sono stato a casa sua e ho aspettato che si addormentasse"  
  
farabutto pensò Maria con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
ISABEL: "Che si addormentasse? Come mai era così stanca? Che cosa avete fatto?" Michael abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, poi lo tirò su nuovamente. MICHAEL: "Non penso che siano affari tuoi" disse fermamente. La ragazza comprese e allargò gli occhi. ISABEL: "Te la sei scopata?" chiese arrabbiata, lei era gelosa, anche se usciva con Alex, Michael era da sempre il suo unico amore. La bocca di Maria si aprì in stupore boccheggiando. MICHAEL: "Isabel!." la sgridò ".non sono affari tuoi" ISABEL: "Te la sei scopata!" questa volta affermando la frase. Michael non si spiegava l'ira dell'amica. MICHAEL: "Sì, me la sono scopata! Sei contenta adesso?" gli occhi di Maria si allargarono improvvisamente e le lacrime che trattenne un attimo prima calarono sul suo volto ininterrottamente. Un senso di vuoto le occupava lo stomaco, i suoi polmoni non lavoravano più bene e non le permisero di respirare. Sì alzò involontariamente in piedi senza far rumore e guardò il gruppo degli amici, bhè ex amici, spostò un momento la mano che colpì una zuccheriera, questa cadendo si ruppe provocando un pesante rumore che fece voltare i ragazzi verso l'aliena.  
  
Gli occhi di Michael entrarono in contatto con gli occhi di Maria che erano pieni di lacrime ma vuoti di espressione, mentre altre lacrime le scendevano sulle pallide guance. Il vuoto che era nello stomaco dell'aliena lo sentì anche Michael, e anche lui sentì il petto stringersi e stritolargli il cuore. MICHAEL: "Maria" bisbigliò con il cuore in gola. Il cuore di Maria era a pezzi. Camminando piano come se nulla fosse tornò in cucina prese le chiavi di casa e la borsa, sentì una mano calda che le afferrò il braccio. Lei si voltò e sorrise triste. MARIA: "Eri stato il primo." lui la tagliò. MICHAEL: "Eri? No aspetta un attimo, non." ora toccò a lei tagliarlo. MARIA: "E sei stato anche l'ultimo" con queste parole uscì piano dal Crash Down, mentre altre lacrime si aggiungevano a quelle precedenti.  
  
Michael si sentì così in colpa che senza neanche guardare gli amici se ne andò, e non valevano i tentativi di Max di chiamarlo.lui non sentiva niente.non vedeva niente.nel suo cuore ormai rotto era rimasto solo un senso di vuoto e di colpa incolmabili. cosa voleva dire quando ha detto: e sei stato anche l'ultimo prese a correre più forte che poteva era diretto a casa di lei.  
  
AMY: "Maria sei in anticipo, entra" le disse dolcemente. Lei aveva ancora gli occhi rossi, ma Amy non se ne accorse. MARIA: "No grazie, mi dispiace avvertirla solo adesso, ma non posso proprio farle più da Baby-sitter, le manderò una lettera dove le spiegherò tutto" AMY: "Tesoro è successo qualche cosa?" chiese preoccupata, ormai la ragazza era come una seconda figlia per lei. MARIA: "Per questa sera Michael ce la farà da solo, è in gamba" con questo la salutò e se ne andò. La donna vide la figura della ragazza allontanarsi fino a sparire, rimase un altro po' sulla porta interrogativa, finché non vide un'altra figura avvicinarsi: Michael, che non avendo trovato Maria si chiese se non fosse già andata a casa sua. Con ancora il fiatone corse dalla madre. MICHAEL: "Maria?" la donna lo guardò cercando di scrutarlo. AMY: "Se n'è appena andata dicendo che non può più farmi da Baby-sitter" Michael fece per andarle dietro ma la madre lo fermò. MICHAEL: "Che c'è?" chiese con ancora il fiatone per la precedente corsa. AMY: "Mi devi tenere i bambini io sto andando via, se ti serve Maria la troverai domani a scuola" trascinò dentro casa il figlio e chiuse la porta. MICHAEL: "Ma mamma?!?!" si lamentò, lei lo sfolgorò vorrà dire che le parlerò domani pensò.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6  
  
Il giorno dopo Michael cercò subito Maria tra i corridoi della scuola. Non trovandola andò in segreteria.  
  
MICHAEL: "Salve dovrei dare un libro a Maria ********* (nda-non le ho dato un cognome), sa se oggi è venuta a scuola?" la segretaria dopo un primo momento di scrutamento del ragazzo, guardò sul computer.  
  
SEGRETARIA: "Maria ********* non viene più a scuola da noi, si è ritirata proprio questa mattina" Michael era sbalordito, Maria non l'avrebbe mai fatto, era troppo importante per lei la scuola, lo aveva capito da come ne parlava.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma ha cambiato scuola?" la segretaria lo guardò di nuovo.  
  
SEGRETARIA: "Non siamo tenuti a darle questa informazione" Michael arrabbiato se ne andò mormorando un grazie.  
  
Uscì subito da scuola anche se le lezioni non erano finite e si diresse verso casa sua.bussò alla porta, ma nuovamente era aperta.entrò ed era vuota.totalmente vuota.qualche mobile qua e là e degli scatoloni, sentì una presenza alle sue spalle e si voltò, si ritrovò davanti una ragazza bionda con in mano un bicchiere di caffè, era vestita un po' stranamente: aveva salopette di Jeans e i capelli tirati sotto una bandana legati in due trecce.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria" bisbigliò caldamente, la ragazza non si era accorta di lui, alzò lo sguardo che divenne subito freddo appena entrò in contatto con i suoi occhi.  
  
MARIA: "Michael" affermò freddamente, anzi glacialmente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria noi due dobbiamo parlare" la ragazza chiuse la porta.  
  
MARIA: "Ma come? Vuoi parlare? Non vuoi più SCOPARE?" l'ultima parola, pronunciata in modo così volgare e pieno lo fece sussultare, come un pugnale ricevuto in pieno petto.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria io non volevo dire." La ragazza lo tagliò.  
  
MARIA: "Fuori di qua, farabutto" iniziò ad insultarlo, lui si avvicinò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ti prego lasciami spiegare"  
  
MARIA: "Non abbiamo niente da dire, io sto traslocando e ho poco tempo" dicendo questo lo trascinò alla porta e lo sbatté fuori.  
  
Maria aprì improvvisamente gli occhi.aveva appena manipolato con la mente Michael, in modo che lui sapesse che lei stava andando via da Roswell anche se non era la realtà, in verità lei aveva cambiato scuola ma non poteva andare via da Roswell, non ancora almeno.  
  
MICHAEL: "Max" bisbigliò dalla finestra dell'amico.  
  
MAX: "Michael che ci fai qui?" chiese sorpreso nel vederlo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria se ne sta andando da Roswell"  
  
MAX: "Cosa?" il ragazzo fece passare l'amico dalla finestra e lo fece entrare nella camera.  
  
MICHAEL: "È così, ed è colpa mia" Max gli mise una mano su una spalla.  
  
MAX: "Lo sai che non è vero" Michael lo guardò con odio, ma quell'odio era più rivolto a se stesso.  
  
MICHAEL: "Invece sì, sono io che ho detto quelle cose"  
  
MAX: "Ma dai, per questa sciocchezza?" chiese senza capire.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sciocchezza? In pratica io le ho fatto capire che di lei non me ne frega niente" disse arrabbiato.  
  
MAX: "Ma perché ti scaldi tanto?." Michael abbassò la testa imbarazzato, mentre un profondo rossore lo colpì duramente in faccia ".Michael? Perché ti scaldi tanto?." di nuovo il ragazzo non rispose ".Michael ti prego dimmi che non è quello che sto pensando." lui alzò lo sguardo per guardare l'amico ".non è possibile!" concluse esasperato.  
  
MICHAEL: "Che c'è?"  
  
MAX: "Ti sei innamorato di lei?" quello che stava dicendo Max per Michael non aveva senso, o meglio ne aveva, ma fino ad allora non si era posto il problema AMORE.e che problema.  
  
MICHAEL: "E anche se fosse?" Max lo guardò.  
  
MAX: "Ma è un'aliena?!?!" ormai al culmine dell'esasperazione.  
  
MICHAEL: "Anche Liz lo è!" Max scosse la testa.  
  
MAX: "Lei è diversa!"  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa vuol dire?" chiese arrabbiato.  
  
MAX: "Tu Maria non la conosci!" esplose anche lui.  
  
MICHAEL: "E chi te lo dice? Io la conosco più di quanto tu non potrai mai conoscere Liz" quest'ultima frase fece molto male a Max soprattutto perché era consapevole che il ragazzo aveva ragione. Liz aveva tenuta nascosta la verità per mesi su di lei e sulle sue origini, mentre Maria no, però è anche vero che Michael l'ha scoperto da solo. E poi anche Kyle e Alex si sono fidati subito di Tess e Isabel. Però Liz aveva dato una grandissima prova di fiducia nei suoi confronti, in fondo fu la prima persona sulla faccia della terra a scoprire la verità.  
  
MAX: "Hai ragione, ma Liz mi vuole bene e si fida di me"  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa forresti dire? Che Maria non mi vuole bene? Che lei non si fida di me?" Max si stava spazientendo e disse qualcosa che subito volle ritirare:  
  
MAX: "Visto come l'hai trattata io al suo posto avrei fatto la stessa cosa" quella frase fece più male di una coltellata al cuore a Michael e senza guardare oltre l'amico uscì sbattendo chiusa la finestra.  
  
Erano passate ormai tre settimane da quando Maria fece credere a Michael che lei se ne stava andando da Roswell, da quel giorno il ragazzo non era più lui, quella notte andò da Max che non gli fu di certo di aiuto anzi peggiorò le precarie condizioni.nel frattempo Max si sentiva in colpa, Isabel e Tess erano sempre più stronze, o meglio lo erano diventate dall'arrivo di Maria, Alex e Kyle sempre più scontrosi, Liz sempre più preoccupata per Max e per la amicizia tra i due ragazzi. Ed infine Maria.lei era quella che l'aveva presa peggio tra tutti gli altri. forse era triste. forse era sconvolta. forse entrambe le cose, ma ciò non toglie che questa cosa l'aveva profondamente cambiata o probabilmente solo in apparenza. e presto anche Michael se ne sarebbe accorto. Nel frattempo Maria aveva cambiato scuola, e anche lavoro senza però cambiare appartamento o città, come aveva fatto credere a Michael grazie alla manipolazione mentale.  
  
Liz intravide Michael nel corridoio, come da tre settimane a quella parte era da solo, e da quella notte non parlò più con nessuno di loro, neanche al Crash Down.  
  
LIZ: "Michael." lo chiamò ".ciao!" il ragazzo alzò la testa freddamente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ciao Liz, tutto bene?" chiese anche se non gliene poteva fregare di meno.  
  
LIZ: "Io bene, ma tu e Max non tanto, senti questa sera c'è la festa alla vecchia fabbrica di sapone, se tu non porti il tuo grossissimo culo dentro quel posto io ti vengo a prendere e ti trascino lì per l'orecchio, uomo avvisato mezzo salvato" scherzò in tal modo che Michael non potette fare a meno di ridere.  
  
MICHAEL: "Se tu provi a toccarmi ti denuncio, alieno avvisato mezzo salvato" i due scoppiarono a ridere dopo lo scherzo di Michael.  
  
LIZ: "Ci sarai?" chiese con speranza nel tono di voce.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ci sarò, ho proprio bisogno di svagarmi un po'" oramai Maria se n'era andata che torto che c'ha il ragazzo.  
  
Max, Liz e Michael entrarono nella sala della festa mentre si sentiva dagl'alto parlanti della sottospecie di discoteca Sugar Water dei Cibo Matto.  
  
Appena si guardarono un po' attorno Liz e Max presero vista di una coppia che ballava non troppo distante da loro, anzi più che ballare si strusciavano da matti, lei aveva un bicchiere in mano che di tanto in tanto posava alla bocca prendendo un piccolo sorso del contenuto, che di certo non era succo di frutta. In effetti da come si muoveva lei sembrava oramai completamente ubriaca, ma lei continuava a bere e a bere.il ragazzo proseguiva a toccarla nei posti più strani e lei sembrava non rendersene nemmeno conto. Continuando a bere la ragazza diede una scossa hai suoi capelli, mentre lui le baciava e succhiava la pelle piuttosto pallida del collo, lei indossava una minigonna nera molto corta e un top dello stesso colore, molto corto e scollato. Liz e Max si sorrisero, i due ragazzi erano un po' volgari, ma in fondo lì in mezzo chi vuoi che se ne accorga.  
  
LIZ: "Michael guarda." indicando i due ragazzi ".loro sì che si sanno divertire!" lui sorrise, ma poi la ragazza si voltò stando con la schiena attaccata al petto del ragazzo che continuava ad accarezzare il sedere di lei con il basso ventre, loro sorridevano e sembravano felici, lei continuava a bere e la testa le girava confusamente, Michael allargò gli occhi, il cuore gli si strinse. infatti quella ragazza era proprio lei, Michael avvertì subito il forte cambiamento ricordandosi subito cosa provocava l'alcool a un alieno, infatti pochi giorni prima Kyle bevve un sorso di Angosturia e si ubriacò subito, Maria continuava a bere.per forza era così ubriaca che magari neanche se ne rendeva conto.  
  
Anche Max e Liz spalancarono gli occhi, conoscevano Maria come una ragazza dolce, timida e pacata e ora avevano davanti a loro una volgare aliena ubriaca.  
  
Michael non ci vedeva più dalla gelosia, ma soprattutto dalla rabbia e corse verso i due ragazzi mentre lui cercava disperatamente di baciarla e lei che si scansava per non essere baciata. Michael mise una mano sulla spalla di Maria che si voltò nuovamente, il ragazzo guardò negl'occhi dell'aliena, erano stanchi, rossi, gonfi e soprattutto non erano gli occhi vivaci che caratterizzavano il viso della ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Spaceboy" prese un altro sorso della bevanda che era nel bicchiere e ignorando l'altro ragazzo allacciò le braccia al collo di Michael e sorrise, un sorriso ubriaco. A lui non riuscì a non sentirsi in colpa e abbracciò stretta stretta Maria.  
  
RAGAZZO: "Ehi, stava ballando con me!" ringhiò il ragazzo a Michael.  
  
MICHAEL: "Se tocchi un'altra volta la mia ragazza di spacco la faccia" il tono di Michael era così forte e deciso che il ragazzo intimidito indietreggio.  
  
RAGAZZO: "Va bene, stai calmo!" e alzando le braccia in segno di difesa se ne andò.  
  
La musica stava finendo e Michael sussurrò a Maria:  
  
MICHAEL: "Che cosa ci fai qui?" Maria alzò il bicchiere in aria sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio di lui e si mise ad urlare.  
  
MARIA: "Mi godo la vita" prese l'ultimo sorso della bevanda nel bicchiere e senza neanche guardare Michael andò al bar, lui la seguì mentre Max e Liz continuavano a guardare la scena da lontano.  
  
BARISTA: "Che cosa vuoi, dolcezza?" chiese il barista.  
  
MARIA: "Un'altra birra!" affermò felice.  
  
BARISTA: "È la ventisettesima che ti do questa sera sei sicura di reggere?" Maria annuì sorridente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ventisettesima?" chiese al barista ingoiando.  
  
BARISTA: "E dovevi vederla le altre sere sembrava matta, e poi quanti ragazzi le offrivano da bere. tu se non sbaglio hai passato il centesimo" affermò divertito il barista, mentre Michael era sempre più geloso e arrabbiato con se stesso, Maria era una giovane e pura ragazza e dopo quello che lui le aveva fatto era diventata una "ubriacona lussuriosa".  
  
MARIA: "Zitto e dammi questa birra" il barista stava per darle la birra quando Michael lo fermò, un ragazzo da dietro Maria arrivò e l'afferrò per la vita, trascinandola sulla pista da ballo, in un primo momento Michael rimase un po' spaesato, Maria e il ragazzo si misero a ballare a un metro e mezzo da Michael e lui riuscì a sentire la conversazione.  
  
RAGAZZO: "Allora ti sei fatta l'altro tatuaggio, l'ultimo che mi hai fatto vedere era stupendo!" bisbigliò il ragazzo all'orecchio di Maria. Lei rise. si chiese Michael, subito andando a prendere Maria e trascinandola di nuovo al bancone del bar sotto le proteste del ragazzo.  
  
MARIA: "Allora è pronta questa birra?" chiese un po' stizzita al barista, lui gliela diede mentre Michael era impegnato a cercare Liz e Max con lo sguardo, quando li trovò sorrise in vittoria e si voltò verso Maria, che con un solo sorso bevve tutta la birra e come una bambina disse:  
  
MARIA: "Non ce n'è più!" con aria e tono triste.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria" la ragazza non lo calcolò nemmeno.  
  
MARIA: "Ne voglio un'altra!" urlò al barista.  
  
MICHAEL: "Hai bevuto abbastanza per questa sera, adesso ti porto a casa e quando sarai più lucida mi dovrai un sacco di spiegazioni" la ragazza protestò e fece per andarsene quando lui la tirò per un braccio e caricandosela su una spalla salutò Max e Liz.  
  
MARIA: "Mettimi giù" continuando a colpirlo nella schiena.  
  
MICHAEL: "Max, Liz, noi ce ne andiamo poi vi farò sapere" e così se ne andò.  
  
MARIA: "Michaeeeeeeeel." la ragazza continuava a colpire la schiena di lui ".mi sento male, mettimi giù, ti prego" chiese piangendo per il mal di stomaco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ti credo che ti senti male: ti sei bevuta ventisette birre, per non parlare di tutte quelle delle altre sere." lui la mise giù tenendole le mani sulla vita ".non dobbiamo fare una luuuuunga chiacchierata" la ragazza cercò di districarsi dalla sua presa, ma le gambe non facevano il loro lavoro e prima di cadere in terra Michael la sorresse.  
  
MARIA: "Lasciami non ho bisogno di te" disse bruscamente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma se non ti reggi neanche in piedi" la prese in giro con la consapevolezza che lei di certo non sarebbe stata lucida per le prossime due ore almeno.  
  
MARIA: "Cosa c'è Spaceboy? Ti preoccupi per me o mi vuoi solo SCOP..?" un singhiozzo le fermò la frase, ma lui la capì, ancora quella parola, tornava e ritornava, ma in fondo se la meritava ampiamente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Andiamo ti porto a casa, dove abiti?" a Maria girava la testa, gli occhi gonfi le si stavano per chiudere e Michael la scosse in modo che non si addormentasse.  
  
MARIA: "Lasciami." sussurrò prima di voltarsi e lasciare cadere dalla sua bocca una parte della birra che aveva bevuto quella sera. A Michael faceva male il cuore vederla così, o meglio, vederla così per colpa sua, le mise un braccio intorno alla vita e la sorresse mentre lei cercò uno spiraglio luminoso mentre dava di stomaco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Andiamo, dimmi dove abiti, forza!" la ragazza si alzò e si asciugò la bocca dirigendosi barcollante verso la macchina, l'aprì e prese una bottiglietta d'acqua, prese un sorso per poi sputarlo, dopo prese due pastiglie e giù, se le ingoiò con un altro sorso d'acqua. Michael, arrabbiato, corse da lei e diede uno strattone per toglierle il tubetto delle pasticche.  
  
MARIA: "Michael" si lamentò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa sono queste? Anche droga adesso?" Maria si sedette in macchina.  
  
MARIA: "Non è droga è un'aspirina, idiota" idiota, sì è vero lui era un'idiota.  
  
MICHAEL: "Scusa." sospirò pigramente ".forza dimmi dove ti sei trasferita" la ragazza aveva gli occhi semi chiusi.  
  
MARIA: "Non mi sono trasferita"  
  
MICHAEL: "Va bene andiamo" lui sospirò nuovamente, avrebbe lasciato le spiegazioni a dopo.  
  
MARIA: "Dopo cosa? Dopo avermi SCOPATO" un'altra volta in un qualche modo lei riuscì a leggergli il pensiero.  
  
MICHAEL: "Stai zitta" ordinò non sorpreso che gli aveva letto nel pensiero.  
  
MICHAEL: "Siamo arrivati" Maria era seduta nel sedile di fianco a lui e si era leggermente addormentata. Lui la portò in casa sua e le preparò un brodino caldo, e soprattutto un bicchiere d'acqua calda con zucchero e limone, perfetto per le sbornie.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie" sussurrò non appena gli porse il bicchiere, aveva ripreso un po' il suo colorito e ora era avvolta in una coperta seduta sul divano. Lui le si sedette di fianco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Mi devi delle spiegazioni" richiese.  
  
MARIA: "Io non ti devo un bel niente, e ora puoi anche andartene" dicendo così prese l'ultimo sorso d'acqua e si sdraiò accucciandosi su se stessa per stare il più possibile lontana da lui.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 7  
  
NOTA: In questo pezzo ci sarà una forte scena NC-17 (forte nel senso dura da digerire), vi prego reggete e mi scuso subito con MAJA (non mi uccidere, se no non saprai come andrà a finire )!  
  
ATTENZIONE: Chi soffre di cuore o ha avuto recentemente un ictus o un lieve infarto è pregato di fare marcia indietro e di non leggere ne va della vostra vita!  
  
Dopo poco era caduta in uno stato di dormiveglia.  
  
MICHAEL: "Mamma, sono Michael." sentì la ragazza dalla direzione del telefono ".sì.mi sono divertito.no.non torno a casa.resto a dormire da Max.certo.non ti preoccupare.ci vediamo domani.sì, ciao." così il ragazzo riattaccò e tornò sul divano da Maria. La ragazza quasi ripresa dalla sbornia lo guardò arrabbiato.  
  
MARIA: "Vattene" urlò con ancora la voce sommessa dall'alcool.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non lo farò" disse semplicemente. Maria saltò in piedi, chiuse gli occhi, lui capì che stava per usare i suoi poteri ma era tranquillo, infatti la ragazza era così debole che non riuscì neanche a stare in piedi. Lei riaprì gli occhi frustrata di non essere riuscita ad usare i suoi poteri.  
  
MARIA: "Ora che mi hai umiliata abbastanza sei contento? Puoi anche andartene!" Michael scosse la testa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ho detto di no e smettila di gridare" Maria lo guardò arrabbiatissima.  
  
MARIA: "Ho detto che te ne devi andare" così dicendo diede una scossa alla mano, con una piccola onda di energia fece cadere Michael dietro di se.  
  
MICHAEL: "Hai usato i tuoi poteri su di me?" chiese incredulo. Maria annuì, andò verso la porta e l'aprì.  
  
MARIA: "Puoi anche andartene" Mormorò tentando di calmare la voce e senza guardarlo negl'occhi. Michael si alzò a testa bassa e uscì dalla porta. Maria disperata andò in cucina, tirò fuori una bottiglia di Jack Daniels e se ne trangugiò un po', quanto basta per farla ubriacare nuovamente.  
  
TOCK TOCK TOCK  
  
MARIA: "Michael ho detto che te ne devi andare, non mi far perdere la pazienza." disse dirigendosi alla porta lievemente traballante ".se no sai cosa succede." aprì la porta e il ragazzo sorrise.  
  
SIMON: "Ciao" sorrise ed entrò.  
  
MARIA: "Ciao." salutò con un altro sorriso ubriaco ".cosa ci fai qui?" chiese avvicinandosi al divano dove lui si era appena seduto.  
  
SIMON: "Mi devi dare una cosa?"  
  
MARIA: "Cosa?" chiese barcollante mentre si sedette.  
  
SIMON: "Quella" concluse indicando sotto l'ombelico della ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Questa?" chiese anche se inconsapevole di quello che stava facendo.  
  
SIMON: "Certo, me la devi"  
  
MARIA: "Io non ti devo proprio niente" era ubriaca, ma fortunatamente qualcosa capiva ancora, ed era stanca di tutto questo, doveva qualcosa a Michael, doveva qualcosa a questo Simon, concluse .  
  
SIMON: "Se non me la dai tu me la prendo" Maria sorrise deridendolo.  
  
MARIA: "Ah Sì? E come?." Maria si alzò dirigendosi verso la porta per "invitarlo" ad uscire ".fidati, non ci riuscirai mai!" disse non ancora capendo che i suoi poteri erano fuori uso.  
  
Michael intanto era arrivato a metà strada tra casa sua e quella della ragazza e continuava a pensare e ripensare alle parole di Maria. pensò voltandosi per tornare a casa della ragazza.  
  
SIMON: "Scommettiamo che ci riesco?" così dicendo tirò Maria per un braccio, lei era ancora debole e barcollante così ricadde sul divano in braccio a lui.  
  
MARIA: "Non mi piacciono questi scherzi" lui sorrise.  
  
SIMON: "A me sì" e iniziò a baciarle furiosamente il suo collo.  
  
MARIA: "A me no, smettila" gli ordinò.  
  
SIMON: "Sul più bello non ci penso proprio" Maria tentò invano di toglierselo di dosso, ma oramai lei era sdraiata sul divano e lui sopra di lei, se solo non si fosse ubriacata avrebbe ancora avuto i suoi poteri, invece.  
  
MARIA: "Ti prego lasciami" pianse mentre il ragazzo le incominciava ad accarezzare l'interno coscia.  
  
SIMON: "Non potrai resistermi" ed era vero, lei era così debole che non poteva fare niente.  
  
Michael aprì il cancello del palazzo di Maria e vide che le luci del suo appartamento erano ancora accese pensò.  
  
In quel momento per la testa di Maria passò solo una parola, non serviva a niente fare quel nome e lei lo sapeva.oramai la sua gonna era completamente piegata verso l'alto e le mani di lui stavano proprio ora cercando di toglierle il perizoma, Maria pensò in fretta, o adesso o mai più.  
  
MARIA: "Michaeeeeeeeeeeeeel" urlò in preda alla disperazione più cupa, in quel momento il ragazzo salì l'ultimo gradino e non appena sentì la voce disperata di Maria si mise a correre, mise una mano sulla maniglia della porta, la girò ed era chiusa, poi sentì di nuovo la voce di Maria:  
  
MARIA: "Lasciami." urlò piangendo ".ho detto lasciami" Michael diede una spallata alla porta che si aprì scardinata. Non appena vide la scena davanti a se, i suoi occhi si aprirono in colpo, si scagliò sul divano strappando il ragazzo da dosso Maria.  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa stai facendo?" chiese, il ragazzo non ebbe tempo di rispondere, un po' per la sorpresa e un po' per il forte pugno appena ricevuto. Simon cadde a terra e Michael gli diede un calcio nello stomaco, poi un altro.e un altro.ne stava per tirare un altro quando sentì un gemito di paura da Maria, si voltò verso di lei e il cuore gli si sciolse. Il ragazzo era ancora atterra, Michael lo prese e lo sbatté fuori per poi tornare dalla ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Michael?" chiese tra le lacrime e con la voce rotta.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sono qui.non ti preoccupare" dicendo questo la prese tra le braccia cullandola al suo petto, mentre lei continuava a piangere e rispondendo all'abbraccio.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie" mormorò non appena si riprese un pochino, Michael continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli tentando di calmarla, anche se ogni tanto sentiva che singhiozzasse.  
  
MICHAEL: "Shhh è tutto a posto" la strinse ancora di più.  
  
MARIA: "Perché sei tornato?" chiese sentendo la forte stretta e ricambiando.  
  
MICHAEL: "Perché ti devo parlare" Maria ricordò improvvisamente le parole di Michael a Isabel e tornò ad avere un tono ed un atteggiamento freddo.  
  
MARIA: "Ti ringrazio, ma ora è meglio che tu vada" disse con la voce ancora rotta dalla paura.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non prima di averti spiegato un paio di cose e a costo di farmi ascoltare ti lego alla sedia." Maria lo scrutò per tentare di capire se diceva o pure no la verità e iogoiò ".allora? Preferisci ascoltarmi con le maniere forti o non serve" Maria annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Basta che non mi tieni sveglia tutta la notte" la ragazza sospirò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ora io ti dico tutto quello che ho da dire e tu non dovrai interrompermi, chiaro?"  
  
MARIA: "Certo!"  
  
MICHAEL: "Quando ho finito di parlare sarà il tuo turno, dopo di che ho un paio di domande da farti, e tu mi dovrai rispondere d'accordo?" chiese risoluto.  
  
MARIA: "D'accordo" Michael si alzò in piedi per dare più importanza alle sue frasi.  
  
MICHAEL: "Punto primo: ho sbagliato a dire quelle cose a Isabel e me ne rendo conto." Maria fece una smorfia disgustata ".punto secondo: dovevo dire prima a te che agli altri che avevo scoperto che tu eri una.aliena." altra smorfia di Maria ".punto terzo: non mi sono pentito di niente di quello che ho fatto con te." a Maria gli si strinse il cuore, nessuno le aveva mai parlato così, ma ciò non toglie che Michael le aveva fatto veramente molto male ".punto quarto e ultimo:." guardò Maria negl'occhi ".Ti amo!" a quel punto lei si sciolse completamente e altre lacrime le scesero sul viso, ma questa volta di felicità.  
  
MARIA: "Ho solo due domande da farti, la prima è perché non sei venuto da me non appena hai scoperto tutto. La seconda è perché l'hai detto subito ai tuoi amici." Michael sorrise, quello che le sta per dire la lascerà di stucco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ti do un'unica risposta alle due domande: Liz, Alex e Kyle sono come te" gli occhi di Maria si riempirono di lacrime e ingoiò nuovamente.  
  
MARIA: "Co-cosa?" balbettò incerta se essere felice, triste, arrabbiata, impaurita e chi più ne ha più ne metta.  
  
MICHAEL: "Proprio così" le sorrise. Maria saltò in piedi con una velocità assurda, anche se poco dopo ricadde per il giramento di testa sul divano.  
  
MARIA: "Dio, non ci credo, finalmente li ho trovati, dimmi, Spaceboy sei sicurissimo al 100%?" chiese ansiosa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Come non lo sono mai stato.più o meno." Michael le sorrise nuovamente anche se era un po' deluso, per il semplice fatto che lui le aveva detto che l'amava e invece lei era felice solamente perché aveva appena scoperto che non è l'unica aliena sulla terra. Maria era al settimo cielo, finalmente aveva scoperto che non era sola.ma subito il sorriso le si smorzò sulla bocca e Michael la guardò interrogativo.  
  
MARIA: "Oh Dio" pianse, Michael si preoccupò dell'occhiata della ragazza.  
  
MICHAEL: "Cosa c'è?" chiese visibilmente angosciato.  
  
MARIA: "E se io non gli piaccio?" pianse. Michael scoppiò a ridere e dire che dall'occhiata di Maria sembrava fosse successo chissà che cosa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non ci credo" rise.  
  
MARIA: "Cosa non credi? E smettila di ridere" sbuffò lei.  
  
MICHAEL: "Loro ti vogliono conoscere quanto tu vuoi conoscere loro" a Maria gli si accesero gli occhi e saltò al collo di Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Veramente? Come sono felice"  
  
MICHAEL: "Anche io per te" Michael ricambiò l'abbraccio, avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai e a essere sinceri lui capì che la ragazza che teneva tra le braccia voleva anche lei la stessa cosa. Lui strinse la sua presa e lei seguì il suo esempio. Maria iniziò a piangere.  
  
MARIA: "Ti amo anche io Spaceboy" sputò fuori sorprendo più lei che lui.  
  
MICHAEL: "Lo so" Maria si districò dall'abbraccio e gli colpì il braccio con la mano.  
  
MARIA: "E come fai a saperlo?" chiese maliziosa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non lo so, tu cosa dici?" le sussurrò all'orecchio, lei sorrise e iniziò a baciargli il collo  
  
TOCK TOCK TOCK  
  
MARIA: "Un.mo.momen.to sto.arrivan-do." Michael tra un bacio e l'altro non la faceva neanche parlare, lei si staccò e andò verso la porta, ma prima di aprirla si girò verso Michael ".torno subito!" poi gli fece l'occhiolino e aprì la porta.  
  
LIZ: "Ciao" la bocca di Maria stava per toccare il pavimento e lo stesso quella di Michael. Liz, Max, Alex, Kyle, Tess e Isabel entrarono nella casa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Co-cosa ci-ci fa-fate qua?" balbettò, Liz sorrise. Maria chiuse la bocca e tentò di pulirla nel caso avesse raccolto qualche briciola dal pavimento  
  
LIZ: "Siamo venuti a vedere come stavi Maria, l'ultima volta che Kyle si è ubriacato c'ha messo un po' per riprendersi" Maria sorrise grata.  
  
MARIA: "Sto bene, grazie! Accomodatevi!" disse gentilmente sedendosi vicino a Michael imbarazzata dei nuovi arrivati.  
  
MICHAEL: "Tranquilli, lei resiste" si burlò.  
  
MARIA: "Che cosa intendi dire?" gli sparò un'occhiata fulminante, ma nello stesso tempo così dolce che fece sorridere il ragazzo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Io niente, ma credo che." non poté finire neanche la frase che Isabel lo tagliò.  
  
ISABEL: "Avete fatto pace?" chiese bruscamente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Certo" disse con un tono così naturale che sorprese Isabel quanto Maria.  
  
TESS: "E c'hai scopato ancora?" chiese cattiva. Tutti si girarono a guardarla. Stavano parlando come se Maria non fosse stata presente. E l'aliena sapeva che ora niente poteva mettersi tra lei e Michael, così non ci fece o quasi più caso a quella parola e derivati vari.  
  
MICHAEL: "No" disse ancora con il solito tono naturale.  
  
ISABEL: "E hai intenzione di scopartela ancora?" Maria arrossì brutalmente e lui le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, cosa che fece irritare ancora di più Isabel.  
  
MICHAEL: "Si vedrà" Maria guardò Michael pensò, infatti pregustava già la prima notte di nozze .  
  
Isabel era sempre più irritata.  
  
TESS: "Così te la sei scopata solo una volta" Michael annuì a testa alta.  
  
ISABEL e TESS: "Perdente" dissero all'uniscono, Michael aveva ancora tono, atteggiamento e sguardo calmo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Solo perché non vado giro per la scuola sculettando, facendo la troietta con tutti e dicendo: -Io sono una gran porca, sbattetemelo dentro- (nda-scusate di nuovo per il linguaggio colorito ma quando ce vo': ce vo') non vuol dire che io sia un perdente" tutti tranne Tess e Isabel scoppiarono a ridere, le due ragazze arrabbiate nere spararono un occhiata micidiale a Michael, Isabel stava per schiaffeggiare Michael quando Maria per la prima volta prese il controllo della situazione, si alzò in piedi e afferrò il polso di Isabel prima che si fondesse con la guancia di Michael e sussurrò:  
  
MARIA: "La verità fa male" sorrise sadicamente e provandoci gusto per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
  
ISABEL: "Fa male a me, sì, ma farà ancora più male a te" sussurrò facendo sentire la sua frase solo alla ragazza, così dicendo Isabel e Tess se ne andarono lasciando Maria a chiedersi cosa volesse dire la sua ultima frase.  
  
Poco dopo un silenzio imbarazzante piombò nella stanza.  
  
MARIA: "Così." iniziò incomoda, ma non sapendo come finire la frase.  
  
LIZ: "Così." neanche lei sapeva come finire la frase.  
  
MARIA: "Volete qualche cosa da bere?" chiese cercando di rompere il ghiaccio.  
  
KYLE: "Sì grazie" disse rapidamente il ragazzo, Maria si alzò in piedi arrossendo un pochettino.  
  
MARIA: "Cosa vi porto?"  
  
ALEX: "Per me è indifferente" disse piano.  
  
MARIA: "Va bene a tutti una limonata?" chiese guardandoli tutti per vedere la reazione.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sicuro" Maria andò verso la cucina. Mentre Michael e gli altri stavano a guardarsi.  
  
MAX: "Allora?" chiese al ragazzo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Allora che?"  
  
MAX: "Gli hai già chiesto del ciondolo?" chiese impaziente.  
  
MICHAEL: "Glielo chiederà Liz." la ragazza lo guardò ".giusto Liz?" lei annuì.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 8  
  
Maria dopo alcuni minuti arrivò con un vassoio, con sopra una caraffa piena di limonata, sei bicchieri e un piccolo vaso, dentro lo zucchero.  
  
MARIA: "Immagino che voi vogliate dello zucchero addizionale" chiese a Liz, Alex e Kyle. Loro annuirono e la ragazza versò un po' di limonata in ogni bicchiere e in quattro di questi ci mise un po' di zucchero.  
  
MICHAEL: "Un po' di zucchero anche per me, grazie"  
  
MAX: "Anche io" Maria guardò Michael, lui scrollò le spalle e lei gli passò lo zucchero.  
  
MARIA: "Bene" un'altra volta un silenzio imbarazzante scese sui ragazzi, che pian piano bevvero le limonate.  
  
LIZ: "Maria.da quanto tempo sai di essere aliena?" Maria sorrise grata per non essere stata la prima a cominciare.  
  
MARIA: "Più o meno da quando sono nata, o meglio da quando sono uscita dalla stanza dei bacelli."  
  
MAX: "Bacelli?!?" chiese ingoiando la limonata, con una faccia schifata.  
  
MARIA: "Penso che questo Liz te lo abbia risparmiato." sorriso alla ragazza ".comunque, è successo che una volta, io ero all'asilo, avevo si e no sei anni, un mio compagno è scivolato dall'altalena e si è sbucciato il ginocchio, si è messo a piangere così forte, che mi sentivo in colpa, non c'erano adulti intorno a noi e io non sapevo cosa fare, così gli ho messo una mano sul ginocchio, per vedere se era grave, desideravo ardentemente che la ferita si rimarginasse, ad un certo punto, ho visto.non so.tipo delle tubature molli e capii che erano le sue vene, con la mente ho cercato di rimetterle insieme, perché erano lacerate e poco dopo la sbucciatura non c'era più"  
  
ALEX: "Ci stai prendendo in giro?" chiese alzandosi in piedi.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ehi" si alzò in piedi anche lui fronteggiandolo.  
  
MARIA: "Michael" gli disse per farlo stare seduto, lui obbedì ma comunque sfolgorando Alex.  
  
LIZ: "Alex siediti anche tu." ordinò ".Maria il fatto è che noi pensavamo che solo io potevo guarire le persone"  
  
MARIA: "Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?" chiese interessata.  
  
LIZ: "L'anno scorso, hanno sparato a Max"  
  
MARIA: "Che?!?" chiese impaurita.  
  
LIZ: "Sì, due tizi stavano litigando e uno ha tirato fuori la pistola, fortunatamente nessuno sa cos'è realmente successo, neanche Max fino a poco tempo fa" Maria si rilassò.  
  
ALEX: "Noi infatti pensavamo che ognuno di noi avesse un potere diverso" la biondina annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Voi che poteri avete?" chiese gentilmente.  
  
KYLE: "Io so leggere nel pensiero e spostare gli oggetti, a volte li faccio anche saltare"  
  
ALEX: "Io riesco a entrare nei sogni delle persone e spostare gli oggetti, come lui" disse indicando Kyle.  
  
LIZ: "Io so guarire le persone, entrare nei loro sogni e tutti noi sappiamo manipolare le strutture molecolari" Maria annuì.  
  
KYLE: "Tu invece?" Maria posò il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolino di fronte al divano.  
  
MARIA: "Io so leggere nei pensieri, ma solo a volte, riesco a entrare nei sogni delle persone quando ho molta energia in corpo, inoltre non ci metto niente a cambiare la struttura molecolare delle cose o a spostare gli oggetti, però la mia specialità è manipolare le menti o creare illusioni" Alex, Kyle e Liz la guardarono sorpresi.  
  
LIZ: "Che significa?"  
  
MARIA: "Mmhh non saprei come spiegarlo.fammi pensare."  
  
Maria si alzò in piedi guardò Alex, gli prese la mano e lui iniziò a ringiovanire fino a diventare un bambino di sei anni.  
  
LIZ: "Oh mio Dio, cosa gli hai fatto?" tutti guardarono Maria che era seduta sul divano di fianco a Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Niente" poi fece segno ai ragazzi di riguardare Alex, tutti lo fecero e lui era come lo conoscevano, sedicenne.  
  
KYLE: "Non ci credo" disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
  
MARIA: "Vuoi un'altra prova?" Alex scosse la testa.  
  
ALEX: "Non su di me" Maria rise. All'improvviso la stanza iniziò a scuotere, pezzi del soffitto caddero a terra, creando un rumore fastidio.  
  
MAX: "Cosa sta succedendo?" urlò impaurito.  
  
MARIA: "Tranquillo, è un'altra illusione" tutto tornò normale, i pezzi del soffitto erano ancora al loro posto, e Michael iniziò ad applaudire poi si fermò di colpo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma tutte le fantasie che avevo su di te, sono state frutto della tua mente?"  
  
MARIA: "No perché? Che fantasie avevi?" chiese inconsapevole.  
  
MICHAEL: "Emh." il ragazzo arrossì brutalmente e a Maria gli si accese la lampadina.  
  
MARIA: "Ah.emh.no.no no." arrossì anche lei ".quelle ce le avevo anche io"  
  
MAX: "Di che fantasie state parlando?" chiese ai due ragazzi, entrambi rossi.  
  
LIZ: "Avevate fantasie." arrossì anche lei come Max.  
  
MAX: ".di quando facevate." Michael, Maria, Liz e Max si guardarono tutti rossi come dei pomodori e scoppiarono a ridere.  
  
MARIA: "Anche voi?" chiese Maria, non sentendosi più una pervertita.  
  
MAX: "Già" i quattro si voltarono verso Alex e Kyle che subito guardarono dall'altra parte.  
  
MICHAEL: "E voi?" chiese con un sorriso e uno sguardo malizioso.  
  
KYLE e ALEX: "Nessuna fantasia" dissero rapidamente e in uniscono.  
  
LIZ: "Kyle?" silenzio.  
  
MARIA: "Alex?" silenzio.  
  
Kyle guardò Liz e Alex guardò Maria.  
  
KYLE: "Tess"  
  
ALEX: "Isabel" confessarono arrossendo anche loro.  
  
LIZ: "Non vi sembra un po' strano?"  
  
MARIA: "Perché lo dici?"  
  
LIZ: "Io ho iniziato ad avere queste fantasie da quando tu sei arrivata a Roswell e voi?" chiese a Kyle e Alex.  
  
KYLE: "Idem"  
  
ALEX: "Anche io"  
  
MARIA: "Questo non me lo riesco a spiegare." poi si rivolse agli altri ".tornando al discorso di prima secondo me, noi tutti possiamo usare gli stessi poteri, solo che non sappiamo come si fa" Liz annuì.  
  
LIZ: "Perché tu hai poteri più forti dei nostri?"  
  
MARIA: "Io ho vissuto tutta la vita da sola, i miei poteri si sarebbero sviluppati anche contro il mio volere"  
  
KYLE: "Perché te ne sei andata da Roswell? Perché non sei rimasta qui con noi?" chiese arrabbiato.  
  
LIZ: "Kyle calmati" gli disse toccandogli il braccio.  
  
MARIA: "Quando sono uscita dal bacello, ero disorientata, mi sono girata indietro e voi eravate ancora dentro, non so come, o almeno non me lo ricordo, ma sono uscita e ho iniziato a girovagare.dopo mi hanno raccolto e mi hanno messo in un orfanotrofio, della gente mi ha adottato e sono andata in Florida" Kyle annuì sentendosi un po' in colpa.  
  
ALEX: "E perché non sei tornata a Roswell?"  
  
MARIA: "Bella domanda, quando mi hanno adottata non mi hanno detto che mi avevano trovato a Roswell e io non sapevo che voi eravate qua, l'ho scoperto quando Michael mi ha detto che voi eravate come me e da qui ho dedotto tutto" Kyle annuì nuovamente.  
  
LIZ: "Sai cos'è questo?" chiese togliendosi il ciondolo dal collo e facendolo vedere a Maria.  
  
MARIA: "Ce ne ho uno uguale" anche lei fece lo stesso.  
  
KYLE: "Liz falle vedere il comunicatore" disse aguzzando alla borsa. Liz lo tirò fuori e Maria lo squadrò prendendolo in mano.  
  
MARIA: "Come fate a sapere che è un comunicatore?" chiese ribaltandolo da mano a mano.  
  
ALEX: "È una lunga storia" confessò sospirando, Maria ripose l'oggetto sul tavolino, si alzò in piedi e scomparve in una camera, per poi ricomparire con oggetto uguale al precedente.  
  
MARIA: "Io ne ho uno uguale, ma non sapevo a cosa serviva, non mi ha mai dato un segno di vita." Michael la tagliò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Piano, piano, un momento." brontolò indicando l'oggetto in mano a Maria ".quel coso, l'altra notte a emanato una luce bianca e mi ha fatto vedere alcune immagini"  
  
MARIA: "Di che cosa?" chiese Maria curiosa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Stelle, pianeti, la terra, non so precisamente" la biondina si sedete di fianco a lui e posò l'oggetto sul tavolino, vicino all'altro, i due si misero a tremare, sempre più forte fino a quando si mise a tremare il tavolino.  
  
ALEX: "Maria è un'altra delle tue illusioni?" gli chiese guardandola, lei scosse la testa impaurita, improvvisamente i due globi iniziarono a contornarsi di una luce azzurrina, che accecava sempre di più.pian piano le luci iniziarono ad affievolirsi fino a quando non lasciarono posto ad alcune immagini. I comunicatori proiettarono le immagini, dell'universo di tutti i pianeti, della terra ed infine immagini di Alex, Kyle, Liz e Maria. Subito le immagini sparirono, e i comunicatori smisero di tremare, i quattro ragazzi si inginocchiarono intorno al tavolino.  
  
KYLE: "Cosa è successo?" chiese ammirando gli oggetti.  
  
LIZ: "Non lo so" Max e Michael si inginocchiarono anche loro di fianco a Liz e a Maria.  
  
I due comunicatori ripresero a vibrare, ad illuminarsi ed emanarono un'altra immagine, questa volta era una donna, bella, bionda, vestita di bianco, con una forte luce intorno. Questa si mise a parlare:  
  
DONNA: "Se ora potete vedermi significa che siete vivi e che state bene, assumo questa forma perché così vi sembrerò più famigliare e questo vi aiuterà a capire meglio quanto sto per dirvi. Voi avete già vissuto prima d'ora, siete morti nel conflitto che ha reso schiavo il nostro pianeta, ma la vostra essenza è stata duplicata.clonata.e abbinata a del materiale genetico umano, in modo che voi poteste essere ricreati con le sembianze di essere umani. Figli miei voi eravate a capo della nostra gente e tutti vi adoravano e vi volevano molto bene. Purtroppo c'era un gruppo di ribelli che non ha voluto prendere nemmeno in considerazione la decisione che avevate preso. Ora vi stavate chiedendo il perché. La nostra gente stava morendo pian piano per una malattia diffusasi in pochissimo tempo, voi avevate deciso di mischiare la nostra gente con il popolo terrestre, per permetterci la sopravvivenza, sfortunatamente siete morti prima di raggiungere questo scopo, io con vostro padre ho fatto in modo di clonarvi e mandarvi subito sulla terra. Ora voi siete la nostra unica speranza di sopravvivenza. Raggiungete il vostro obbiettivo e siatene fieri. Sulla terra incontrerete persone disposte ad aiutarvi, non preoccupatevi le riconoscerete subito se siete uniti e state tutti insieme. Sono sicura che ci riuscirete presto, spero che con voi ora ci siano proprio quelle persone che amerete, se ci sono io le ringrazio e mi prostro ai loro piedi. Ma state attenti sulla terra incontrerete anche il gruppo dei rivoltosi, non so come hanno fatto ad arrivare fin lì, ma faranno di tutto per impedirvi di raggiungere il vostro scopo, li riconoscerete solo al loro animo malvagio. Spero che ognuno di voi stia bene, e vi vogliate bene tanto quanto io voglio bene a voi se non di più. Un'ultima cosa, gli umani non hanno i vostri poteri come vi sarete già accorti, e voi per nessuna, nessunissima ragione dovete usare i vostri contro di loro. Dovete promettermelo, promettervelo a vicenda e prometterlo anche a voi stessi. Ora devo lasciarvi. Addio. Vi voglio bene." pian piano la figura della donna si indebolì, fino a sparire del tutto.  
  
ALEX: "Qualcuno dica qualche cosa per favore" con gli occhi ancora incollati ai due oggetti.  
  
MARIA: "Sono un clone" mormorò.  
  
LIZ: "Lo sono anche io" Kyle fu il primo a riprendersi.  
  
KYLE: "Non dovete pensarla così, noi siamo persone morte e resuscitate" disse cercando di tirare su il morale delle ragazza. Maria lasciò un sospiro.  
  
MARIA: "Wow." disse alzandosi in piedi ".ho bisogno di un Incontro con l'alieno" concluse afferrando la giacca.  
  
LIZ: "Ne avrei bisogno anche io"  
  
MICHAEL: "Vengo anche io"  
  
MAX: "Veniamo tutti" Maria uscì dall'appartamento.  
  
MARIA: "L'ultimo chiuda la porta" e mentre gli altri presero le giacche lei si avviò fuori dal palazzo.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	9. Chapter 9

I due comunicatori ripresero a vibrare, ad illuminarsi ed emanarono un'altra immagine, questa volta era una donna, bella, bionda, vestita di bianco, con una forte luce intorno. Questa si mise a parlare: DONNA: "Se ora potete vedermi significa che siete vivi e che state bene, assumo questa forma perché così vi sembrerò più famigliare e questo vi aiuterà a capire meglio quanto sto per dirvi. Voi avete già vissuto prima d'ora, siete morti nel conflitto che ha reso schiavo il nostro pianeta, ma la vostra essenza è stata duplicata.clonata.e abbinata a del materiale genetico umano, in modo che voi poteste essere ricreati con le sembianze di essere umani. Figli miei voi eravate a capo della nostra gente e tutti vi adoravano e vi volevano molto bene. Purtroppo c'era un gruppo di ribelli che non ha voluto prendere nemmeno in considerazione la decisione che avevate preso. Allora vi stavate chiedendo il perché. La nostra gente stava morendo pian piano per una malattia diffusasi in pochissimo tempo, voi avevate deciso di mischiare la nostra gente con il popolo terrestre, per permetterci la sopravvivenza, sfortunatamente siete morti prima di raggiungere questo scopo, io con vostro padre ho fatto in modo di clonarvi e mandarvi subito sulla terra. Ora voi siete la nostra unica speranza di sopravvivenza. Raggiungete il vostro obbiettivo e siatene fieri. Sulla terra incontrerete persone disposte ad aiutarvi, non preoccupatevi le riconoscerete subito se siete uniti e state tutti insieme. Sono sicura che ci riuscirete presto, spero che con voi ora ci siano proprio quelle persone che amerete, se ci sono io le ringrazio e mi prostro ai loro piedi. Ma state attenti sulla terra incontrerete anche il gruppo dei rivoltosi, non so come hanno fatto ad arrivare fin lì, ma faranno di tutto per impedirvi di raggiungere il vostro scopo, li riconoscerete solo dal loro animo malvagio. Spero che ognuno di voi stia bene, e vi vogliate bene tanto quanto io voglio bene a voi se non di più. Un'ultima cosa, gli umani non hanno i vostri poteri come vi sarete già accorti, e voi per nessuna, nessunissima ragione dovete usare i vostri contro di loro. Dovete promettermelo, promettervelo a vicenda e prometterlo anche a voi stessi. Ora devo lasciarvi. Addio. Vi voglio bene." pian piano la figura della donna si indebolì, fino a sparire del tutto.  
  
ALEX: "Qualcuno dica qualche cosa per favore" con gli occhi ancora incollati ai due oggetti. MARIA: "Sono un clone" mormorò. LIZ: "Lo sono anche io" Kyle fu il primo a riprendersi. KYLE: "Non dovete pensarla così, noi siamo persone morte e resuscitate" disse cercando di tirare su il morale delle ragazza. Maria lasciò un sospiro. MARIA: "Wow." disse alzandosi in piedi ".ho bisogno di un Incontro con l'alieno" concluse afferrando la giacca. LIZ: "Ne avrei bisogno anche io" MICHAEL: "Vengo anche io" MAX: "Veniamo tutti" Maria uscì dall'appartamento. MARIA: "L'ultimo chiuda la porta" e mentre gli altri presero le giacche lei si avviò fuori dal palazzo.  
  
Poco dopo Michael la raggiunse, lei era già sul vialetto intenta a camminare e a pensare. MICHAEL: "Non andiamo in macchina?" chiese piano. MARIA: "Ho bisogno di respirare e di pensare" MICHAEL: "In questo caso." il ragazzo le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e i due si avviarono a piedi verso il Crash Down, gli altri andarono in macchina.  
  
MARIA: "Che strano, ieri non sapevo nemmeno che non ero l'unica a essere quello che sono e oggi ho scoperto che siamo in quattro, ho scoperto perchè sono qui, cosa è successo e cosa devo fare" MICHAEL: "In effetti è." cercando le parole giuste ".dai su col morale, non sei felice" MARIA: "Ma è proprio questo il punto." disse guardandolo negl'occhi ".non so se sono felice" MICHAEL: "Come non lo sai?" chiese, lei scrollò le spalle.  
  
Ormai i ragazzi erano arrivati di fronte al Crash Down, entrarono e poco dopo vennero raggiunti da Maria e Michael. I sei si sedettero al solito tavolo e ordinarono da mangiare. KYLE: "Ho un dubbio, come faremo a sapere chi sono i cattivi, nostra madre ci ha detto che li riconosceremo dal loro animo malvagio, ma non è molto." ALEX: "Kyle ha ragione.ci sono molti umani con l'animo malvagio e non credo che siano tutti Skins" Liz, Maria e Kyle si voltarono verso di loro. MARIA: "Cosa?" ALEX: "Cosa cosa?" chiese guardando la ragazza stranamente. LIZ: "Hai detto Skins, come fai a sapere che sono Skins? Nostra madre non ci ha detto come si chiamavano." Alex scrollò le spalle. ALEX: "Ti sei sbagliata Liz" disse inconsapevole. KYLE: "No non si è sbagliata, l'ho sentito anche io" ALEX: "Non lo so, smettetela! Mi sento abbastanza a disagio" mormorò allentandosi il collo della camicia. LIZ: "Scusaci ritornando al discorso di prima! Come faremo a riconoscerli?" MICHAEL: "Non è così difficile." iniziò a pensare per trovare le parole giuste. MARIA: "La fai facile tu" borbottò. La cameriera portò ai ragazzi il bere.  
  
MICHAEL: "Provate a pensarci, se gli Skins, come gli ha chiamati Alex." il ragazzo lo tagliò. ALEX: "Daje" tutti risero. (ndt-si legge daie-napoletano credo :lol) MICHAEL: ".dicevo che se gli Skins vi hanno seguito sulla terra per impedirvi di mischiarvi con gli umani, faranno di tutto per allontanarvi da noi, e da qui li riconoscerete" MAX: "Sono d'accordo con Michael." confermò ".secondo me ha ragione, chi vorrà dividerci potrà essere un vostro nemico" MARIA: "In effetti il vostro ragionamento non fa una piega" LIZ: "Sono d'accordo" KYLE: "C'è un'altra cosa" ALEX: "Già, come faremo a capire chi c'è amico" MAX: "Bhè noi siamo vostri amici" disse piano. LIZ: "Lui intendeva come facciamo a capire chi è la persona designata con cui dobbiamo fondere le due specie." tutti si misero a pensare, ma Max e Michael già sapevano la risposta.  
  
MAX: "Vi ricordate cosa vi ha detto vostra madre?" ALEX: "Se non sbaglio le sue parole sono state -le riconoscerete subito se siete uniti e state tutti insieme-." MICHAEL: "Già, e poi le vostre fantasie sono iniziate quando è arrivata Maria, quindi vuol dire che sono iniziate quando vi siete riuniti e quindi siete stati tutti e quattro assieme" ALEX: "Mi rifiuto di credere che la persona che aiuterà me, sarà Isabel, è troppo perfetta" si lamentò. KYLE: "Idem per Tess" si lamentò anche lui. MARIA: "Inoltre Isabel è innamorata di Michael" Alex si alzò in piedi irritato. ALEX: "Come fai a saperlo?" chiese stringendo i pugni. MARIA: "Fiuto" ALEX: "Sbagliato" borbottò. MARIA: "Quindi se Max e Michael hanno ragione, loro, Tess e Isabel sono le persone che ci aiuteranno a far sopravvivere la razza" LIZ: "Non ci capisco più niente, devo dormirci sopra se no il mio cervello fonde" KYLE: "Concordo" ALEX: "Aspettate un momento." li fermò prima che possano alzarsi ".dobbiamo prometterci che non useremo i nostri poteri contro gli umani, come ci ha detto nostra madre" così dicendo guardò uno per uno i fratelli. LIZ: "Prometto" KYLE: "Prometto" MARIA: "Prometto" ALEX: "Prometto anche io" i ragazzi si strinsero le mani, anche se Maria non era tanto convinta.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO 10  
  
La sera, le due sorelle erano nell'appartamento di Maria, dopo una buona cena e una sera senza i rispettivi fidanzati si distesero sul letto, la biondina con una mano teneva quella della sorella e con l'altra sfiorava il ritratto di Isabel. Liz intanto fece lo stesso.  
  
Pochi minuti dopo entrambe si addormentarono e quando aprirono gli occhi si ritrovarono in una stanza completamente argentea con forti luci che la illuminavano. In un angolo una figura, che sembrava una persona rannicchiata, stava singhiozzando sommessamente.  
  
LIZ: "Izzy" la chiamò. La figura alzò la testa ed era proprio Isabel.  
  
ISABEL: "Liz" urlò prima di alzarsi in piedi e correre ad abbracciare l'amica.  
  
LIZ: "Perché piangi?" chiese un po' preoccupata.  
  
ISABEL: "Sono rinchiusa qui dentro e non posso uscire" pianse stringendo ancora Liz.  
  
LIZ: "Chi ti tiene rinchiusa?" chiese ritornando la stretta.  
  
ISABEL: "Non lo so.non è una persona"  
  
MARIA: "Che vuoi dire?" chiese parlando per la prima volta.  
  
ISABEL: "Tu sei Maria, la ragazza nuova, che ci fai qui?" chiese inconsapevole.  
  
LIZ: "Isabel stai bene? Mi sembri strana, hai parlato con lei fino a questa mattina"  
  
MARIA: "E aggiungerei che non sei stata molto gentile" borbottò abbastanza per farsi sentire.  
  
ISABEL: "Mi dispiace tanto, ma ultimamente non sono più io, quello che mi tiene prigioniera è una cosa, non so spiegarlo, ma mi fa fare quello che vuole. Liz ho paura, ti prego aiutami." pianse.  
  
LIZ: "Non ti preoccupare, Maria è una di noi, vedrai che sapremo aiutarti" Isabel annuì.  
  
ISABEL: "Mi fido." disse sorridendo ".anche Tess è nel mio stato più o meno, dovrete aiutare anche lei, la cosa che mi tiene prigioniera tiene la mente anche di lei però è nel mio corpo non nel suo, magari sarà più facile salvarla, pensate prima a lei" disse con un filo di speranza nella voce.  
  
MARIA: "Certamente" Isabel le sorrise, un sorriso sincero che fin'ora non aveva ancora visto.  
  
ISABEL: "Grazie" e così dicendo l'abbracciò bisbigliando: "Salutami Alex" Maria annuì, ma non fece in tempo a riabbracciarla indietro che lei sparì e le due ragazze furono catapultate fuori dalla mente di Isabel.  
  
LIZ: "E adesso che cosa facciamo?" chiese respirando e guardando la sorella.  
  
MARIA: "Non ne ho la minima idea, ma prima dobbiamo dirlo a Kyle e Alex, devono aiutarci a salvare le loro vite." Liz annuì scendendo dal letto.  
  
LIZ: "Pensi che siano stati i nostri nemici, Alex li ha chiamati Skins" Maria annuì e scese anche lei dal letto. La ragazza era convinta che a Michael non dovrebbe dire niente, ma sfortunatamente per lei il suo cuore gli diceva tutt'altra cosa.e al cuor non si comanda.  
  
MARIA: "Adesso il Crash Down è chiuso, informeremo gli altri domani" annunciò.  
  
Infatti il giorno dopo, a scuola, prima di incontrare gli altri, Maria decise di andare da Michael a chiedergli scusa, si diresse verso l'armadietto del ragazzo e lì lo trovò. Ma non era da solo, con lui c'era Isabel, o meglio lo Skin nel corpo di Isabel.  
  
Lo Skin non appena vide Maria con la coda dell'occhio si avvicinò a Michael, se lo prese e lo baciò. Maria per niente gelosa si avvicinò a loro e si chiarì la gola, il ragazzo intanto aveva preso Isabel dalle spalle e l'aveva allontanata da lui, guardandola stranamente.  
  
MARIA: "Disturbo?" chiese sorridendo a Michael e Isabel.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non è come pensi" tentò di giustificarsi subito.  
  
ISABEL: "Sì, che lo è" contrariò Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie Isabel, so che è come penso" le sorrise piacevole, prese Michael per un braccio e lo trascinò nella stanza dei cancellini, lasciando la ragazza a bocca aperta.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma?" chiese solo incapace di formare una qualsiasi parola.  
  
MARIA: "Fra un po' capirai" disse sedendosi su un tavolo alla schiena della stanza. Il ragazzo le si sedette di fianco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Perché mia hai portato qui?" chiese debolmente.  
  
MARIA: "Volevo chiederti scusa" Michael aggrottò le ciglia.  
  
MICHAEL: "Per ieri?" Maria annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Ieri sera io e Liz siamo andate nel sogno di Isabel, e quel che abbiamo visto non ci è piaciuto molto. Isabel stava piangendo e ci ha detto che non è lei che fa tutte quelle cose, ma una cosa che le fa fare quello che vuole"  
  
MICHAEL: "Uno Skin?" venne subito alla conclusione. La ragazza annuì di nuovo.  
  
MARIA: "Già, e ho capito che non è innamorata di te, alla fine quando le ho detto che avremmo salvato lei e Tess, mi ha abbracciato e mi ha detto "Salutami Alex" e non "Salutami Michael" e da lì ho capito" sorrise compiaciuta delle sue azioni.  
  
MICHAEL: "Anche Tess è posseduta?" chiese prendendo una mano della ragazza tra le sue.  
  
MARIA: "Sì" Michael annuì.  
  
MICHAEL: "Anche io ti devo chiedere scusa, per aver alzato la voce" Maria sorrise e lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra.  
  
Michael, ovviamente, rispose subito al bacio, e mise le braccia intorno a lei che subito gli andò in braccio per avvicinarsi a lui. Questa volta niente flash, ma in compenso il bacio era stellare. Maria si lamentò contro la bocca di lui, che sorridendo l'alzò dalle sue gambe per poi riabbassarla per farla stare a cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
MARIA: "Michael." si lamentò quando sentì il desiderio del ragazzo strofinarsi contro lei.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria" si lamentò anche lui.  
  
MARIA: "Fra un po' dovremmo essere in classe" disse strofinando il suo corpo a quello di lui.  
  
MICHAEL: "Se fai così però non capisco più nulla"  
  
MARIA: "Hai ragione" così dicendo si staccò da lui e lo beccò sulle labbra per poi saltare giù dalle sue gambe. Lui arrivò subito fuori e l'afferrò dalle anche per poi sbatterla contro la porta.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non così in fretta" disse prima di prenderla un'altra volta in un bacio.  
  
MARIA: "Sta sera, promesso" dicendo così rispose per un momento al bacio, ma poi aprì la porta e uscì lasciando Michael ancora dentro.  
  
Non appena fu fuori si scontrò con una persona.  
  
ISABEL: "Maria" disse freddamente.  
  
MARIA: "Isabel, ciao" la sua voce era dolce, calda e soffice. Isabel irritata se ne andò, mentre Maria ghignava alla grande.  
  
MARIA: "Scoperto qualche cosa?" chiese a Liz, che era già da un paio di ore davanti ad un computer cercando di decifrare i libri.  
  
LIZ: "Per ora niente" disse con il tono di sconfitta che fece raggelare la sorella.  
  
MARIA: "Sono sicura che presto troveremo qualche cosa, me lo sento nel cuore" le fece l'occhiolino e si rimise a studiare il computer.  
  
La sera.  
  
Il ragazzo sorrise dolcemente alla nudità della sua innamorata, soprattutto perché lui era ancora del tutto vestito. Continuava ad accarezzare il corpo di lei in moti lenti e sinuosi, lei chiuse gli occhi. La ragazza non riusciva a pensare ad altro che le sue mani su tutto il suo corpo, il calore che emanavano le lasciavano, una tenera sensazione di pace e tenerezza.  
  
MARIA: "Eh no" si lamentò alzandosi a sedere.  
  
MICHAEL: "Come no?" chiese con falso dispiacere.  
  
MARIA: "Io sono già pronta, ma tu non tanto mio caro" gli fece segno -no- con il dito. Poi ghignò diabolicamente e con uno scatto lo fece finire sotto di lei. E ancora più velocemente gli tolse camicia e pantaloni.  
  
MICHAEL: "Wow che fretta" rise mentre le delicate manine di Maria stavano tentando di sollevare l'elastico dei boxer, il ragazzo guardò le mani di lei che fecero scivolare i suoi boxer sulle sue gambe lasciandolo scoperto alla vista della ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Adesso siamo pari, ma." lui aggrottò le ciglia.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma.?" la ragazza fece segno di nuovo con il dito a Michael, poi abbassò la testa sul suo desiderio. Michael ingoiò, appena sentì il calore della bocca di lei, con uno scatto raggruppò le lenzuola sotto i suoi pugni. Aprì gli occhi e vide la testolina bionda della ragazza alzarsi e abbassarsi su di lui. Il ragazzo vedeva le stelle, un calore seducente gli si raggruppò allo stomaco e immerse le mani nei capelli di lei, poi le alzò la testa dolcemente quando sentì il calore esplodere per tutto il suo corpo.  
  
Lei si distese vicino a lui, che ansimava vertiginosamente, poi voltò la testa e incontrando il suo sguardo le passò un braccio intorno la vita, posandosi su un fianco.  
  
MARIA: "Com'è stato?" Michael sorrise, le guance di Maria si colorarono di una leggera tonalità di rosso e abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sei stata grande, ma preferisco la vecchia maniera" lei rise e lui le scivolò sopra, divaricandole le gambe. La ragazza lo abbracciò e quando lui la penetrò era come se fosse stata la prima volta, mentre lui prendeva il ritmo che piaceva a lei, Maria gli baciava il collo aumentando il desiderio di lui. Non appena Michael e Maria raggiunsero il giusto ritmo, il solito calore ricoprì gli stomaci di entrambi. Maria si inarcò divaricando ancora di più le gambe e piegando le ginocchia, una sensazione di piacere molto forte la immerse.  
  
MARIA: "Sì.oooh sì" mormorava nell'orecchio di Michael, mentre lui stringendo gli occhi, diede un'ultima spinta, con un colpo secco vennero insieme per poi giacere l'uno sull'altra in preda ad una respirazione incontrollabilmente forte.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	11. Chapter 11

La sera, le due sorelle erano nell'appartamento di Maria, dopo una buona cena e una sera senza i rispettivi fidanzati si distesero sul letto, la biondina con una mano teneva quella della sorella e con l'altra sfiorava il ritratto di Isabel. Liz dalla sua parte fece lo stesso.  
  
In pochi minuti entrambe si addormentarono e quando aprirono gli occhi si ritrovarono in una stanza completamente argentea con forti luci che la illuminavano. In un angolo una figura, che sembrava una persona rannicchiata, stava singhiozzando sommessamente.  
  
LIZ: "Izzy" la chiamò ma insicura. La figura alzò la testa ed era proprio Isabel.  
  
ISABEL: "Liz" urlò prima di alzarsi in piedi e correre ad abbracciare l'amica.  
  
LIZ: "Perché piangi?" chiese un po' preoccupata abbracciando la ragazza a sua volta.  
  
ISABEL: "Sono rinchiusa qui dentro e non posso uscire" pianse stringendo ancora Liz, aveva paura.  
  
LIZ: "Chi ti tiene rinchiusa?" domandò ritornando la stretta ancora più forte, il corpo di lei tremava.  
  
ISABEL: "Non lo so.non è una persona" il tremolio si fece sempre più forte, ma per la paura.  
  
MARIA: "Che vuoi dire?" chiese, parlando per la prima volta e raccogliendo l'attenzione di Isabel.  
  
ISABEL: "Tu sei Maria, la ragazza nuova, che ci fai qui?" chiese inconsapevole asciugandosi gli occhi per aver pianto tanto. Infatti aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, a Maria si strinse il cuore.  
  
LIZ: "Isabel stai bene? Mi sembri strana, hai parlato con lei fino a questa mattina" la ragazza scosse la testa quasi intimorita di dover dire la verità alle due amiche.  
  
MARIA: "E aggiungerei che non sei stata molto gentile" borbottò abbastanza per farsi sentire.  
  
ISABEL: "Mi dispiace tanto, ma ultimamente non sono più io, quello che mi tiene prigioniera è una cosa, non so spiegarlo, ma mi fa fare quello che vuole. Liz ho paura, ti prego aiutami." pianse.  
  
LIZ: "Non ti preoccupare, Maria è una di noi, vedrai che sapremo aiutarti" Isabel annuì.  
  
ISABEL: "Mi fido." disse sorridendo ".anche Tess è nel mio stato più o meno, dovrete aiutare anche lei, la cosa che mi tiene prigioniera tiene la mente anche di lei però è nel mio corpo non nel suo, non so se mi sono spiegata, spero di sì, ma magari sarà più facile salvarla, pensate prima a lei" concluse con un filo di speranza nella voce. Maria sorrise, la ragazza era molto dolce.  
  
MARIA: "Certamente" Isabel le sorrise, un sorriso sincero che fin'ora non aveva ancora visto.  
  
ISABEL: "Grazie" e così dicendo l'abbracciò bisbigliando: "Salutami Alex" Maria annuì, ma non fece in tempo a riabbracciarla indietro che lei sparì e le due ragazze furono catapultate fuori dalla mente di Isabel.  
  
LIZ: "E adesso che cosa facciamo?" chiese respirando e guardando la sorella.  
  
MARIA: "Non ne ho la minima idea, ma prima dobbiamo dirlo a Kyle e Alex, devono aiutarci a salvare le loro vite." Liz annuì scendendo dal letto.  
  
LIZ: "Pensi che siano stati i nostri nemici, Alex li ha chiamati Skins" Maria annuì e scese anche lei dal letto. La ragazza era convinta che a Michael non dovrebbe dire niente, ma sfortunatamente per lei il suo cuore gli diceva tutt'altra cosa.e al cuor non si comanda.  
  
MARIA: "Adesso il Crash Down è chiuso, informeremo gli altri domani, dobbiamo stare calme e pazienti, se no ci inciamperemo nei nostri piedi" annunciò.  
  
Infatti il giorno dopo, a scuola, prima di incontrare gli altri, Maria decise di andare da Michael a chiedergli scusa, si diresse verso l'armadietto del ragazzo e lì lo trovò. Ma non era da solo, con lui c'era Isabel, o meglio lo Skin nel corpo di Isabel.  
  
Lo Skin non appena vide Maria con la coda dell'occhio si avvicinò a Michael, se lo prese e lo baciò. Maria per niente gelosa si avvicinò a loro e si chiarì la gola, il ragazzo intanto aveva preso Isabel dalle spalle e l'aveva allontanata da lui, guardandola stranamente.  
  
MARIA: "Disturbo?" chiese sorridendo a Michael e Isabel.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non è come pensi" tentò di giustificarsi subito.  
  
ISABEL: "Sì, che lo è" contrariò Michael con un sorriso furbesco sulle labbra.  
  
MARIA: "Grazie Isabel, so che è come penso" le sorrise piacevole, prese Michael per un braccio e lo trascinò nella stanza dei cancellini, lasciando la ragazza a bocca aperta.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma?" chiese solo incapace di formare una qualsiasi parola.  
  
MARIA: "Fra un po' capirai" disse sedendosi su un tavolo alla schiena della stanza. Il ragazzo le si sedette di fianco.  
  
MICHAEL: "Perché mia hai portato qui?" chiese debolmente.  
  
MARIA: "Volevo chiederti scusa" Michael aggrottò le ciglia.  
  
MICHAEL: "Per ieri?" Maria annuì.  
  
MARIA: "Ieri sera io e Liz siamo andate nel sogno di Isabel, e quel che abbiamo visto non ci è piaciuto molto. Isabel stava piangendo e ci ha detto che non è lei che fa tutte quelle cose, ma una cosa che le fa fare quello che vuole"  
  
MICHAEL: "Uno Skin?" venne subito alla conclusione. La ragazza annuì di nuovo.  
  
MARIA: "Già, e ho capito che non è innamorata di te, alla fine quando le ho detto che avremmo salvato lei e Tess, mi ha abbracciato e mi ha detto "Salutami Alex" e non "Salutami Michael" e da lì ho capito" sorrise compiaciuta delle sue azioni.  
  
MICHAEL: "Anche Tess è posseduta?" chiese prendendo una mano della ragazza tra le sue.  
  
MARIA: "Sì" Michael annuì.  
  
MICHAEL: "Anche io ti devo chiedere scusa, per aver alzato la voce" Maria sorrise e lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra.  
  
Michael, ovviamente, rispose subito al bacio, e mise le braccia intorno a lei che subito gli andò in braccio per avvicinarsi a lui. Questa volta niente flash, ma in compenso il bacio era stellare. Maria si lamentò contro la bocca di lui, che sorridendo l'alzò dalle sue gambe per poi riabbassarla per farla stare a cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
MARIA: "Michael." si lamentò quando sentì il desiderio del ragazzo strofinarsi contro lei.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria" si lamentò anche lui.  
  
MARIA: "Fra un po' dovremmo essere in classe" disse strofinando il suo corpo a quello di lui.  
  
MICHAEL: "Se fai così però non capisco più nulla"  
  
MARIA: "Hai ragione" così dicendo si staccò da lui e lo beccò sulle labbra per poi saltare giù dalle sue gambe. Lui arrivò subito fuori e l'afferrò dalle anche per poi sbatterla contro la porta.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non così in fretta" disse prima di prenderla un'altra volta in un bacio.  
  
MARIA: "Sta sera, promesso" dicendo così rispose per un momento al bacio, ma poi aprì la porta e uscì lasciando Michael ancora dentro.  
  
Non appena fu fuori si scontrò con una persona.  
  
ISABEL: "Maria" disse freddamente.  
  
MARIA: "Isabel, ciao" la sua voce era dolce, calda e soffice. Isabel irritata se ne andò, mentre Maria ghignava alla grande.  
  
MARIA: "Scoperto qualche cosa?" chiese a Liz, che era già da un paio di ore davanti ad un computer cercando di decifrare i libri.  
  
LIZ: "Per ora niente" disse con il tono di sconfitta che fece raggelare la sorella.  
  
MARIA: "Sono sicura che presto troveremo qualche cosa, me lo sento nel cuore" le fece l'occhiolino e si rimise a studiare il computer.  
  
La sera.  
  
Il ragazzo sorrise dolcemente alla nudità della sua innamorata, soprattutto perché lui era ancora del tutto vestito. Continuava ad accarezzare il corpo di lei in moti lenti e sinuosi, lei chiuse gli occhi. La ragazza non riusciva a pensare ad altro che le sue mani su tutto il suo corpo, il calore che emanavano le lasciavano, una tenera sensazione di pace e tenerezza.  
  
MARIA: "Eh no" si lamentò alzandosi a sedere.  
  
MICHAEL: "Come no?" chiese con falso dispiacere.  
  
MARIA: "Io sono già pronta, ma tu non tanto mio caro" gli fece segno -no- con il dito. Poi ghignò diabolicamente e con uno scatto lo fece finire sotto di lei. E ancora più velocemente gli tolse camicia e pantaloni.  
  
MICHAEL: "Wow che fretta" rise mentre le delicate manine di Maria stavano tentando di sollevare l'elastico dei boxer, il ragazzo guardò le mani di lei che fecero scivolare i suoi boxer sulle sue gambe lasciandolo scoperto alla vista della ragazza.  
  
MARIA: "Adesso siamo pari, ma." lui aggrottò le ciglia.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ma.?" la ragazza fece segno di nuovo con il dito a Michael, poi abbassò la testa sul suo desiderio. Michael ingoiò, appena sentì il calore della bocca di lei, con uno scatto raggruppò le lenzuola sotto i suoi pugni. Aprì gli occhi e vide la testolina bionda della ragazza alzarsi e abbassarsi su di lui. Il ragazzo vedeva le stelle, un calore seducente gli si raggruppò allo stomaco e immerse le mani nei capelli di lei, poi le alzò la testa dolcemente quando sentì il calore esplodere per tutto il suo corpo.  
  
Lei si distese vicino a lui, che ansimava vertiginosamente, poi voltò la testa e incontrando il suo sguardo le passò un braccio intorno la vita, posandosi su un fianco.  
  
MARIA: "Com'è stato?" Michael sorrise, le guance di Maria si colorarono di una leggera tonalità di rosso e abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sei stata grande, ma preferisco la vecchia maniera" lei rise e lui le scivolò sopra, divaricandole le gambe. La ragazza lo abbracciò e quando lui la penetrò era come se fosse stata la prima volta, mentre lui prendeva il ritmo che piaceva a lei, Maria gli baciava il collo aumentando il desiderio di lui. Non appena Michael e Maria raggiunsero il giusto ritmo, il solito calore ricoprì gli stomaci di entrambi. Maria si inarcò divaricando ancora di più le gambe e piegando le ginocchia, una sensazione di piacere molto forte la immerse.  
  
MARIA: "Sì.oooh sì" mormorava nell'orecchio di Michael, mentre lui stringendo gli occhi, diede un'ultima spinta, con un colpo secco vennero insieme per poi giacere l'uno sull'altra in preda ad una respirazione incontrollabilmente forte.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	12. Chapter 12

Quando Michael si addormentò lei sgattaiolò fuori dal suo abbraccio. Si fece una doccia veloce, si vestì ed uscì. Andando verso casa Parker il cellulare le suonò e lei rispose.  
  
LIZ: "Maria, sono Liz, ho trovato la soluzione hai nostri problemi, sono all'UFO Center e ho chiamato tutti gli altri corri qui" la ragazza non gli diede il tempo di rispondere che mise giù la cornetta interrompendo la linea.  
  
Maria un po' spaesata e cercando di registrare quello che aveva appena detto Liz si rimise a camminare fino a quando pochi metri prima di arrivare all'UFO Center si scontrò di nuovo con Isabel.  
  
ISABEL: "Non lo vuoi proprio capire vero?" urlò arrabbiata.  
  
MARIA: "Che cosa?" chiese piacevole.  
  
ISABEL: "Che tu, povera sgualdrina, devi stare lontana da Michael" urlò ancora sempre più inferocita.  
  
MARIA: "Non sei tu che devi decidere o sbaglio?" chiese prendendo un altro passo verso l'UFO Center. Isabel si parò davanti a lei.  
  
ISABEL: "Sbagli e dove credi di andare?" urlò sbattendo Maria contro il muro. Questa volta non stette ferma ad osservare e con una spinta la scaraventò per terra con uno scatto felino aprì la porta e corse dentro l'UFO Center non appena sentì i suoi amici parlare, urlò un po' affannata.  
  
MARIA: "Liz." la ragazza sentendo chiamare il suo nome così disperato si allarmò ".Liz c'è Isabel cosa devo fare" arrivò dai suoi amici ancora correndo, con Isabel dietro di lei.  
  
LIZ: "Uccidila" urlò.  
  
MARIA: "Che cosa?" chiese incredula.  
  
LIZ: "Uccidila." urlò di nuovo ".e così muore lo skin dopo di che la riporteremo in vita"  
  
MARIA: "Non posso" pianse arrivata dai suoi amici mentre Isabel si era fermata un po' distante a contemplare Michael, i suoi occhi si chiusero con quelli di lui.  
  
ISABEL: "Michael vieni qui" lo chiamò allungando una mano. Lui senza dire niente allungò un passo verso di lei, poi un altro, e un altro ancora fino a raggiungerla.  
  
MARIA: "Michael?" lo chiamò preoccupata, lui si voltò aveva lo sguardo vuoto, ritornò a guardare Isabel. Lei si avvicinò per baciarlo.  
  
ISABEL: "Bravo cagnolino" gli disse.  
  
MARIA: "Michael?" urlò chiamandolo un'altra volta.  
  
Le labbra di Isabel e quelle di Michael si stavano per sfiorare. Maria era in preda al panico, tentò di correre verso di loro, ma non si riuscì a muovere e lo stesso gli altri.  
  
Con un sorriso maligno Isabel alzò la testa verso Maria e le fece l'occhiolino.  
  
ISABEL: "Te l'ho detto che avrebbe fatto più male a te che a me" la derise, per poi tornare verso le labbra di Michael. Isabel iniziò a sentire il fiato del ragazzo sulle sue labbra, si avvicinò ancora un po' per sfiorarle, ma l'unica cosa che sentì e un allucinante e pungete male al ventre, e subito cadde a terra. Non appena alzò lo sguardo vide Michael massaggiarsi il pugno. E Maria correre verso di lui, per guarirglielo. Poi lo sguardo da Michael si rivolse a lei.  
  
MARIA: "A noi"  
  
ISABEL: "Non riuscirai mai a sconfiggermi ragazzina" brontolò lei rialzandosi.  
  
MARIA: "Vuoi scommettere?" e con una forte energia scaravento la ragazza dall'altra parte della stanza. Lei si alzò un po' stordita ma con ancora tutti i suoi poteri.  
  
ISABEL: "Non avevi fatto una promessa?" Maria la colpì con un altro fascio di energia e lei cadde a terra, un po' barcollante ma si rialzò.  
  
MARIA: "Valeva solo per gli umani." altra scarica su Isabel ".inoltre sono stanca di essere presa in giro da te." altra scarica ".e tutte le tue minacce non mi preoccupano più" Isabel sfinita cadde a terra senza più rialzarsi. Maria le lanciò un'altra scarica di energia mentre gli altri stavano a guardare con quanta rabbia ancora la colpiva.  
  
LIZ: "Basta Maria, ormai è in fin di vita" urlò esasperata.  
  
MARIA: "Non ti meriti niente" disse in lacrime. Isabel aprì gli occhi poi li richiuse, la sua testa cadde a un lato senza vita.  
  
MICHAEL: "Ormai è morta"  
  
LIZ: "Dobbiamo fare presto" disse avvicinandosi alle due.  
  
MARIA: "Sono stanca" e si lasciò cadere a terra.  
  
LIZ: "Maria no, devi riportarla in vita" Maria alzò lo sguardo.  
  
MARIA: "Fallo tu sono senza forze" Liz scosse la testa.  
  
LIZ: "Tu l'hai uccisa, tu le devi ridare la vita" Maria le diede un debole sorriso.  
  
MARIA: "Me lo hai detto tu di ucciderla" Liz le si avvicinò.  
  
LIZ: "Ti aiuto ma devi essere tu a farlo" Maria annuì e si chinò sul corpo morto di Isabel.  
  
Iniziò a far volteggiare una mano sul corpo morto, che pian piano come se si accendesse prese un colore sempre più bianco fino a diventare luminescente. Maria chiuse gli occhi e sentì il corpo di Isabel diventare sempre più freddo. Con un fascio di energia cercò di scaldarle prima il cuore e aiutarlo nei suoi movimenti, una volta che il cuore riprese a battere lasciarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo. Maria corrugò la fronte, il cuore batteva, ma ancora i polmoni non funzionavano. Passò a quello sinistro, tentando di scaldarli entrambi, con tutte due le mani si mise più comoda, cercando di impegnarsi di più, non aveva più molto tempo ormai.  
  
Il corpo di Isabel iniziò ad avere un colorito più sano ed aleggiare per aria tanto che Maria si dovette rialzare in piedi per arrivare al suo livello. Kyle e Alex si misero sotto a Isabel nel caso possa cadere mentre Liz stava vicino a Maria e le donava forza.  
  
Una volta che tutti gli organi della ragazza furono aggiustati Maria si lasciò cadere per terra.  
  
MARIA: "Accidenti che fatica" brontolò mentre Kyle e Alex presero al volo la biondina. Michael si avvicinò a Maria e la tirò su mettendosela in groppa.  
  
MICHAEL: "Sei stanca" Maria lo sfolgorò.  
  
MARIA: "Stanca, senza forze, affamata e avrei bisogno di un bel massaggio" si lamentò, ma poi alzò la testa per guardare Isabel.non si era dimenticata di lei. Con un attento esame attraverso i suoi poteri Liz dichiarò:  
  
LIZ: "Lo Skin è morto" Maria appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Michael.  
  
MARIA: "Michael ho appena salvato una vita umana portami a casa" gli ordinò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Non sono il tuo schiavo" brontolò facendo ridere tutti tranne Isabel che era ancora svenuta tra le braccia di Alex.  
  
MARIA: "Io sono un'eroina, tu no" disse con tono di sfida, Michael ghignò.  
  
********************************fine********************************  
  
BAMBINA: "Ma mamma, alla fine Maria è riuscita a sposare Michael?" chiese una bambina di su per giù tre anni alla mamma che le aveva appena finito di raccontarle la favola.  
  
MAMMA: "Sì, alla fine si sono sposati. Maria e Michael. Liz e Max. Isabel e Alex. Kyle e Tess. E fissero tutti felici e contenti" dicendo questo si voltò verso il marito che stava leggendo il giornale nella poltrona vicino al letto della figlia.  
  
Per un attimo riguardò la bambina e vide che era addormentata, con un cenno della testa a suo marito gli disse di uscire. Lui si alzò, e aspettò la moglie prima di uscire dalla porta. Anche lei si alzò in piedi, rimboccò le coperte alla bambina e la baciò. Prima di uscire alzò il braccio verso il lampadario e la luce si spense.  
  
MICHAEL: "Me la ricordavo un tantino diversa la storia." sorrise prendendo la mano di sua moglie e portandosela verso il letto ".c'erano anche scene un po' a luci rosse" ghignò sapendo che la donna non lo avrebbe mai raccontato alla piccola.  
  
MARIA: "Ti ricordi male" lo pungolò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" e si misero a ridere.  
  
FINE 


End file.
